Spellbound
by Aurea-1227
Summary: TRADUCTION - Un raid d'Auror tourne malheureusement mal, laissant Drago dans le coma. Quand il se réveille, il doit faire avec une vie dont il n'a aucun souvenir et une femme qu'il méprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**

Après avoir lu de nombreuses fics, je viens de me décider à en publier une. Il ne s'agit pas d'une de mes fics mais d'une traduction de _cleotheo_. C'est une de mes premières traductions (et la première que je poste) donc, soyez indulgent(e)s si certains phrases sont incorrectes. De plus, je ne suis pas parfaitement bilingue anglais/français (c'est d'ailleurs pour entraîner mon anglais que je fais ces traductions)

L'histoire est en cours donc je ne saurais pas dire combien elle comporte de chapitre.

J'espère que vous aimerez

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire n'est pas de moi, elle est de cleotheo. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Tout le monde a compris le plan ? » Harry Potter vérifiait avec son équipe d'Aurors, quelques instants seulement avant qu'ils ne commencent le raid.

« Oui Potter. Nous avons tous compris. On prévoit cela depuis des mois. » Drago Malefoy parla d'une voix traînante, avec un regard extrêmement fatigué de ces procédures.

Harry fixa le blond et continua à examiner le plan une dernière fois, Drago roulant des yeux vers Harry. Quand Harry finit son examen des plans, l'équipe d'Aurors commença à prendre leurs positions autour de l'immeuble.

Harry et Drago prirent leurs positions, Harry sur le devant de la maison et Drago à l'arrière. Comme ils étaient les deux plus vieux Aurors dans l'équipe, Harry et Drago opéraient toujours aux sorties opposées de n'importe quel immeuble où ils faisaient une descente.

Lorsque tout le monde fut en position, Harry produit son patronus en forme de cerf et l'envoya en un cercle autour de l'immeuble, c'était le signal du début du raid.

Les dix premières minutes du raid se passèrent exactement comme dans le plan. Le seul occupant de la maison, un Mangemort en fuite, fut coincé tout de suite, et la recherche des objets de magie noire étaient en cours.

Drago était seul dans la cuisine, fouillant un placard quand soudainement il fut atteint brusquement par un sort. L'impact le projeta violemment à travers la pièce et l'écrasa sur le mur d'en face. Il demeura inconscient sur le sol, sa tête saignant suite à l'impact sur le mur, il fut atteint par un autre sort de son mystérieux agresseur.

Entendant le bruit de la chute de Drago, Harry et les autres Aurors se précipitèrent dans la cuisine trouvant le blond étendu inconscient et saignant sur le sol. Occupé par l'Auror blessé sur le sol, personne ne nota la sombre silhouette qui passa par la fenêtre et disparut dans le noir.

« Fouillez la zone. » ordonna Harry, se précipitant au côté de Drago.

Tandis que la moitié des Aurors fouillait la zone, Harry demanda à deux autres d'emmener le Mangemort qu'ils avaient attrapé plus tôt au Ministère, tandis que le reste de l'équipe emmenait Drago qui était gravement blessé à Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que les Aurors qui fouillait la zone la laissèrent vide, avant de se diriger après Drago à Sainte-Mangouste.

* * *

Une fois à l'hôpital, Harry fut informé que Drago avait subi un violent coup à la tête et qu'il était dans le coma.

« Je vais informer sa femme et ses parents. » dit Harry au guérisseur de Drago, le docteur Dawson.

« Merci, Mr Potter. » dit le guérisseur Dawson. « Vous savez dans quelle chambre il se trouve, je reviendrai dans une heure pour parler avec la famille de Mr Malefoy. »

Harry fit son chemin jusqu'à la réception de l'hôpital et transplanna au Manoir Malefoy.

« Monsieur Potter, que peut faire Dippy pour vous. » fut accueilli Harry par l'un des elfes de la maison Malefoy.

« J'aimerai voir Mr et Mrs Malefoy s'il-te-plaît, Dippy. » dit Harry à l'elfe.

« Attendez ici, Dippy sera de retour dans une minute, monsieur. »

Avec un brusque craquement, l'elfe disparu de la pièce et Harry resta maladroitement debout attendant que Lucius et Narcissa apparaissent. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre durant l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année d'Harry, après la débâcle au ministère, les Malefoy étaient devenus une part importante de la vie d'Harry mais il était toujours nerveux dans leur énorme maison et toujours légèrement mal à l'aise face à Lucius.

« Mr Potter, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ce soir ? » demanda Lucius comme il entrait dans la pièce, Narcissa se tenant dans ses bras.

« Il y a eu un accident ce soir, Drago est à l'hôpital. » dit Harry allant droit au but, il savait que Lucius préférait les gens qui étaient direct avec lui.

« Oh Merlin, est-il gravement blessé. » haleta Narcissa, s'accrochant fermement à son mari.

« Il a reçu un sérieux coup à la tête et il est dans le coma. » dit Harry, ne sachant pas comment rendre les nouvelles moins horribles qu'elles ne l'étaient.

« Nous devons le rejoindre. » dit Lucius, se dirigeant vers la cheminée. « Hermione le sait-elle ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Pas encore, je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Voulez-vous que l'un de nous vous accompagne ? » demanda Narcissa même si elle était inquiète de voir son fils.

« Non, vous devez aller voir Drago. Il est dans une chambre privée, numéro 16. A l'étage des accidents magiques. » dit Harry aux parents inquiets de Drago.

Lucius et Narcissa transplannèrent à l'hôpital tandis qu'Harry se préparait à partir et faire face à la femme de Drago et lui dire les nouvelles. Rassemblant son courage, il se positionna dans la zone de transplannage et transplanna vers sa destination.

Atterrissant devant la maison de Drago, il regarda aux alentours un quelconque signe de vie, n'en voyant aucun il entra dans la maison cherchant entièrement le rez-de-chaussée. Ne trouvant pas la personne qu'il cherchait, Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux crier dans les escaliers et voir s'il obtenait une réponse.

« Hermione ! »

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Hermione, apparaissant en haut des escaliers.

Voyant le regard sérieux de son meilleur ami, Hermione dévala rapidement les escaliers avant de se retrouver près d'Harry.

« Tu étais supposé être dehors sur un raid avec Drago, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, commençant à paniquer à propose de son mari.

« Il est à l'hôpital, il a reçu un coup à la tête. » expliqua Harry, haïssant le regard dévasté qui apparaissait sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » murmura Hermione.

« Il est dans le coma. » répliqua Harry, serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu. Est-ce que Narcissa et Lucius sont au courant ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, je leur ai dit et les ai envoyé à l'hôpital, ensuite je suis venu te voir. » expliqua Harry, conduisant son amie vers la cheminée. « Viens. »

* * *

Arrivant à Sainte-Mangouste, Harry emmena directement Hermione dans la chambre de Drago où Lucius et Narcissa étaient déjà assis près du lit.

Hermione marcha directement vers le côté du lit confuse, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son mari de seulement six mois était étendu dans un hôpital, gravement blessé. Hermione passa sa main à travers ses cheveux soyeux, réalisant comme il paraissait pâle étendu immobile dans ce lit d'hôpital stérile.

« Le Guérisseur Dawson sera là d'ici quelques minutes. » dit Harry à la famille Malefoy.

« Je suppose que je vais vous laisser. »

« Non. » dit Hermione, se tournant brièvement pour regarder Harry avant de se reconcentrer sur son mari.

« Vous devez rester, Drago est votre ami et collègue. » dit Narcissa à Harry gentiment.

« Je vais rester. » dit Harry. « Merci Mrs Malefoy. »

Harry venait juste de prendre un siège près de Lucius quand le guérisseur entra dans la pièce.

« Vous devez être la famille Malefoy. » dit le docteur Dawson avisant l'élégant couple blond assis se tenant la main et la jolie brunette perchée sur le côté du lit d'hôpital.

« Oui, je suis le père de Drago, Lucius, et voici sa mère, Narcissa. » Lucius présenta sa famille au guérisseur. « Et voici ma belle-fille, Hermione. »

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous ici, je peux vous expliquer. » dit le docteur Dawson, se tenant au pied du lit de Drago. « Drago a reçu un rude coup à la tête, le rendant inconscient. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas prévoir l'étendue de sa blessure avant qu'il ne soit réveillé. »

« Quand cela sera-t-il possible ? » demanda Hermione anxieusement.

« Je ne sais pas Mrs Malefoy, pour l'instant votre mari est dans le coma. Son corps essaye de se guérir lui-même et il ne se réveillera probablement pas avant d'être prêt à supporter les blessures qu'il a reçues. »

« Donc tout ce que nous pouvons faire est attendre. » dit Lucius, non impressionné par les compétences du guérisseur.

« J'en suis navré Mr Malefoy. » dit le docteur Dawson, laissant ensuite la famille et Harry seuls.

« Que s'est-il passé Harry ? » demanda Hermione, regardant son mari inanimé. « Drago avait dit que c'était une descente de routine, rien d'inquiétant. »

« Cela aurait dû l'être. » soupira Harry, il était bouleversé que Drago soit à l'hôpital, ils étaient devenus de bons amis depuis les six dernières années. « Tout se passait bien, ensuite nous avons entendu un coup venant de la cuisine. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la pièce, Drago était étendu contre le mur, en train de saigner. »

« Quelqu'un lui a fait cela. » demanda Narcissa, choquée.

« Oui, je le pense. Je vais commencer une enquête quand je retournerai au bureau. » dit Harry.

« Celui qui a fait cela à mon fils paiera. » menaça Lucius.

« Ne vous en faites pas, celui qui a fait cela passera des années à Azkaban. » promit Harry à l'homme plus âgé.

« Bien. »

« Je ferai mieux de partir, je vais commencer l'enquête. » dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise. « Je reviendrai demain, Hermione. »

« Okay, » dit Hermione en serrant son ami dans ses bras. « Merci Harry. »

Après avoir dit au revoir à Lucius et Narcissa, Harry laissa les Malefoy seuls et transplanna à son bureau.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard**

Harry se dépêcha de finir son rapport afin de pouvoir transplanner à l'hôpital, Drago ne s'était pas réveillé de son coma et Harry avait commencé à se demander s'il le pourrait. Après un mois d'enquête sur l'accident, Harry n'était pas près de trouver ceux qui avaient attaqué Drago. Ils n'avaient laissé aucune trace sur la scène et Harry et son équipe ne pouvaient trouver aucune preuve que quelqu'un soit apparu dans la zone, la nuit en question. Même s'il avait du mal à trouver des réponses, Harry était déterminé à continuer et découvrir la vérité à propos de cette nuit, il y a un mois de cela.

Finalement Harry transplanna à Sainte-Mangouste avant de rentrer à sa maison. Harry transplanna directement devant la chambre de Drago, mais il fut surpris de trouver Hermione assise dehors avec sa tête entre ses bras. Immédiatement inquiet, Harry se précipita vers Hermione.

« Hermione qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il va bien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'est pas mort Harry. » dit Hermione, des larmes roulant sur son visage. Elle comprit qu'Harry essayait de la questionner.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu assise dehors et pleures-tu ? » demanda Harry gentiment.

« Il est réveillé. » murmura Hermione à peine assez fort pour qu'Harry puisse l'entendre.

« C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas, » demanda Harry, confus du comportement de son amie, car le mois passé Hermione avait à peine quitté Drago dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille.

« Oui, mais il a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. » renifla Hermione, relevant sa tête et Harry put voir son visage bouffi par ses pleurs. « Il ne se souvient pas qu'il m'aime. La dernière chose dont il se souvienne c'est la fin de sa cinquième année et Lucius qui allait être arrêté. »

Harry s'assit sidéré, quand les Malefoy avaient d'abord rejoint l'Ordre, Drago était en colère à propos de l'arrestation de son père et reporta cette colère sur Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cela avait pris près d'une année avant que Drago et Hermione aient pu se trouver dans la même pièce sans qu'un combat important n'éclate entre eux.

« Je suis sûre que tu peux lui faire se souvenir. » dit Harry, essayant de réconforter Hermione.

« Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens comment les choses se passaient entre nous à ce moment-là. » répliqua Hermione tristement, les larmes recommençant à couler de nouveau. « Il me haïssait. Je pense que je l'ai perdu. »

Harry s'assit avec Hermione et enroula ses bras en la consolant pendant qu'elle laissait tomber ses larmes à la pensée de son mari qui la haïssait.

« Les choses vont s'arranger, Hermione. Tu verras. » murmura Harry à son amie, espérant avoir raison.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le 2eme chapitre****  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à _cleotheo _; le reste appartient à JKR

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Drago reprit conscience doucement, il pouvait entendre une voix féminine lui parlant et bien qu'elle lui parût vaguement familière, il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître immédiatement. Doucement, il essayait de bouger sa main, son corps entier était douloureux et il n'était pas sur de combien il pouvait bouger. Drago entendit la mystérieuse femme haleter et dire à quelqu'un d'appeler le guérisseur tandis qu'il bougeait ses doigts. Comme Drago se demandait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il entendit la voix de sa mère appeler son nom et lui dire qu'il allait bien. Il entendit son père entrer dans la pièce avec un autre homme, qu'il supposait être le guérisseur. L'homme qui était entré avec son père, l'examina et il l'entendit dire à ses parents qu'il était en train de se réveiller et qu'il pourrait bientôt ouvrir ses yeux.

Comme Drago luttait pour se réveiller correctement, il sentit et entendit la mystérieuse femme retourner s'assoir à son côté, elle lui parlait et caressait doucement ses cheveux et son visage. Quand Drago arriva à ouvrir ses yeux, il trouva la mystérieuse femme assise près de lui sur le lit, et cela lui prit quelques minutes mais finalement il trouva qui elle était.

« Granger ? » dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, sa gorge endolorie par le manque d'utilisation. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis ici pour te voir, où pourrais-je être quand tu es ici ? » dit Hermione, perplexe suite à la réaction bizarre de Drago à son encontre.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda Drago, regardant dans la pièce vers ses parents.

Drago fut pris d'un double sentiment quand il vit Lucius, même s'il avait entendu sa voix comme il se réveillait, cela ne s'était pas enregistré que son père puisse être là.

« Père, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu es mon seul fils donc bien sûr que je suis ici. » dit Lucius, commençant à être inquiet à propos de Drago.

Le guérisseur Dawson était resté debout regardant comme Drago se réveillait et se doutait de ce qu'il se passait.

« Mr Malefoy, vous avez eu un grave accident et avez reçu un coup sur la tête. » expliqua le docteur Dawson, essayant de comprendre exactement à quels problèmes il devait faire face. « Vous avez été dans le coma depuis un mois. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez. »

Drago réfléchit, il pouvait se souvenir de la découverte de l'AD(1) et ensuite Granger et Potter, allant avec Ombrage en dehors de la pièce et il pouvait se souvenir de l'échappée des amis de Potter. Le dernier solide souvenir qu'il pouvait trouver était Rogue lui disant que son père avait été arrêté le lendemain matin.

« Cinquième année, Père venait juste d'être arrêté. » dit Drago doucement, il n'était pas stupide, il savait au regard de Granger et de ses parents qu'un certain temps s'était passé depuis cet accident.

« C'était il y a combien de temps ? » demanda le docteur Dawson à Lucius.

« Six ans. » répondit Lucius.

« Vous voulez dire que Drago a perdu six ans de ses souvenirs ? » s'exclama Narcissa, choquée par la tournure des événements.

« C'est ce qui apparaît, de toute évidence le coup à la tête qu'il a subi lui a causé une sorte d'amnésie. » dit le docteur Dawson prudemment, il n'avait jamais traité un patient atteint d'amnésie avant donc il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

« Depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pour Granger est ici ? » dit Drago d'un ton sec, faisant un geste vers la brunette qui s'était reculée du lit de Drago quand cela devint évident qu'il ne se souvenait plus de leur relation.

Hermione remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler car elle était trop occupée à pleurer silencieusement, donc Lucius se leva pour expliquer les choses à son fils.

« Hermione est ici parce qu'elle est ta femme. »

« Ma femme ? » s'exclama Drago, choqué. « Vous m'avez laissé me marier avec une sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione quitta rapidement la pièce à l'éclat de Drago, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Drago, tu n'as plus jamais utilisé ce mot. » sermonna Narcissa à son fils sévèrement, avant de suivre sa belle-fille hors de la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé sur cette terre pour que le monde soit devenu aussi fou ? » demanda Drago, se tournant vers son père avec un ricanement sur son visage. « Ne me dites pas que vous approuvez les sang-de-bourbe. »

« Ta mère t'a dit de ne cesser d'utiliser ce mot. » dit Lucius lançant un regard furieux à son fils. « Si tu appelles ta femme de ce nom dégoûtant encore une fois, je ferais en sorte que tu ne quittes pas ce lit pour des mois. »

Drago voulait répondre aux menaces de son père, mais il reconnut le regard furieux sur le visage de Lucius qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas discuter.

« Je pense, peut-être que Drago pourrait prendre un peu de repos, avant que vous ne lui expliquiez plus sur sa vie. » dit le docteur Dawson, légèrement effrayé par l'ancien mangemort qui était debout en train de regard son fils furieusement.

« C'est une bonne idée. Nous reviendrons plus tard. » dit Lucius en sortant de la pièce.

Après que Lucius soit parti, le docteur Dawson examina Drago et quitta à son tour la chambre, laissant le blond dans son lit, méditant sur comment sa vie avait changé, comment avait-il fini par se marier avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Ganger.

* * *

Après avoir quitté précipitamment la chambre de Drago, Hermione s'était effondrée sur une chaise hors de la pièce. Elle y était depuis seulement quelques secondes quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Narcissa apparut, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Ca va aller, ma chérie. » calma Narcissa, enroulant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

« Comment ? Il me haït. » dit Hermione avec un sanglot.

« Nous arrangerons ça, je te le promets. » dit Narcissa, pas sûre de comment elle allait pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

Les deux femmes restèrent assises quelques minutes avant que Lucius n'apparaisse. Narcissa leva son regard et reconnut le regard furieux de son mari et supposa que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées avec Drago après qu'elle et Hermione soient sorties.

« Venez, nous allons à la maison pour quelques heures, » dit Lucius aux deux femmes. « Drago a besoin de repos, nous reviendrons plus tard. »

« A quoi bon, il ne voudra pas me voir. » renifla Hermione, essayant de retrouver son calme devant son redoutable beau-père.

Lucius s'accroupit et il put faire face à Hermione. « Le fait est que vous êtes sa femme et que vous devez être là pour lui. »

Lucius releva Hermione et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait envers un sorcier naît-moldu avant, il l'a pris dans ses bras. Hermione se relâcha dans l'étreinte de Lucius, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras.

« Il reviendra vers vous. » murmura Lucius à sa belle-fille bouleversée. « S'il est tombé amoureux de vous une fois, il tombera de nouveau amoureux. »

« Merci. » dit Hermione doucement, se détachant de Lucius et lui souriant légèrement.

« Rentrons à la maison. » dit Lucius, comme il menait les deux femmes vers la zone de transplannage.

* * *

Après que Lucius ait forcé sa belle-fille à rester pour quelques heures, la famille Malefoy retourna à Sainte-Mangouste. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Drago, Hermione se figea, soudainement peu sûre de vouloir entrer dans la chambre.

Lucius mit son bras autour de sa belle-fille. « Allons-y. » dit-il, la menant dans la chambre d'hôpital derrière Narcissa.

Drago était assis sur le lit, semblant en meilleure forme que quelques heures auparavant, quand les trois Malefoy entrèrent dans la pièce. Il se renfrogna immédiatement à la présence d'Hermione et au fait que Lucius n'en soit pas dérangé.

« Drago, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Narcissa, se hissant sur le lit de son fils.

« Ma tête me fait mal, et je ne peux pas me rappeler de six années de ma vie. Sinon, je vais bien. » répondit Drago, sarcastique. « Désolé, maman. Je me sens mieux que ce matin. » ajouta-t-il, voyant le visage bouleversé de sa mère après sa réplique tranchante.

« Le guérisseur est-il revenu ? » demanda Lucius, plaçant Hermione sur une chaise près du lit de Drago et s'asseyant lui-même dans une autre près d'elle.

« Oui, il a dit que tant que je vais bien je peux rentrer à la maison la semaine prochaine. » dit Drago, examinant la sorcière brune qui était assise près de son père, attendant après elle pour parler.

« Et à propos de ta mémoire ? » demanda Narcissa, amenant une chaise sur l'autre côté du lit de Drago.

« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. » dit Drago avec un rictus. « Apparemment, revenir à ma routine habituelle devrait m'aider. Quelle qu'elle soit, je n'ai aucune idée de ma vie. »

« Voudrais-tu que nous te parlions de ta vie ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Oui, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit-il faisant un geste pour s'étendre dans son lit, il pointa ensuite Hermione « Et comment je me suis marié avec elle. »

« Je ne te préviendrai plus Drago. Montre du respect envers ta femme, elle a un nom. » avertit Lucius.

Drago fixa son père. « Bien, comment ai-je fini par me marier à Granger. » Il cracha l'ancien nom d'Hermione hors de sa bouche, clairement dégoûté.

« Drago… » prévint Lucius.

« Ce n'est rien Lucius, peu importe. » dit calmement Hermione à son beau-père furieux.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Narcissa et Lucius renseignèrent Drago sur les six dernières années de sa vie. Hermione resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas avoir l'attention de Drago, il tournait toujours son regard dégoûté vers elle chaque fois qu'un de ses parents mentionnait son nom. Que son mari la regarde comme si elle était de la saleté devint finalement trop dur pour Hermione, elle s'excusa, sortit de la pièce et s'assit, pleurant silencieusement dehors pendant cinq minutes avant qu'Harry n'arrive et ne la trouve.

* * *

« Comment avance l'enquête ? » demanda Hermione à Harry après qu'elle lui ait parlé des derniers développements et se soit calmée.

« Toujours pas d'indices. » soupira Harry. « Nous pensons que le Mangemort que nous étions venus arrêter n'était pas seul, et le deuxième a attaqué Drago pour éviter d'être capturer. »

« Qu'est-ce que celui qui est en détention a dit à propos de cette nuit-là ? » demanda Hermione, impatiente de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à son mari.

« C'est le problème, il jure qu'il était seul. » dit Harry, passant sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Tes Aurors ont-ils découvert de quelconques signes de quelqu'un dans la zone ? »

« Non, et nous vérifions pour des apparitions dans la zone mais à part notre équipe, personne n'est apparu aux alentours de toute la journée. » dit Harry. « Nous vérifions les transplannages, mais c'est plus compliqué et cela prend plus de temps. »

« Qu'en est-il des transplannage non-officiels ? Ou des méthodes moldues de déplacement ? » harcela Hermione, attendant des réponses.

« Nous avons regardé les deux. Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, nous trouverons celui qui a fait cela. Je te le jure. » Harry essayait de rassurer sa meilleure amie.

« Je l'espère, Potter. » dit une voix derrière Harry.

Se retournant, Hermione et Harry virent Lucius Malefoy debout près de la porte menant à la chambre de Drago.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète que Lucius soit sorti de la chambre de son fils.

« Tout va bien. Je l'ai juste laissé pour ne pas étrangler Drago. » dit Lucius comme il s'asseyait près d'Hermione. « J'avais oublié quel enfant gâté il pouvait être à seize ans. »

Harry rit et Hermione compatit envers Lucius et sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de voir Drago pour l'instant » dit Harry, se levant.

Harry embrassa Hermione et serra la main de Lucius avant de partir de l'hôpital, laissant les deux Malefoy seuls.

« Etes-vous prête à revenir à l'intérieur ? » demanda Lucius.

« Non » soupira Hermione. « Mais je vais tenir le coup. »

Ensemble, ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre de Drago, Hermione se préparant mentalement à passer les prochaines heures avec un mari qui la haïssait.

* * *

(1) AD = Armée de Dumbledore (remarque superflue peut-être mais bon, on sait jamais...).

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre :) N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez... A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

******Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici le 3eme chapitre.**

**Je profite de ce petit mot pour vous remercier de vos ajouts en favoris et/ou follows (ça fait vraiment plaisir :) )  
**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture !  
**

**Disclamer : L'histoire appartient à **_cleotheo_**, les personnages sont à **_JKR_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Hermione courait dans sa maison en veillant à ce que tout soit bien rangé et nettoyé, Drago revenait à la maison le lendemain et Hermione voulait que tout soit impeccable. La semaine dernière, Hermione avait été voir Drago chaque jour avec ses parents et il la traitait toujours comme si elle existait à peine. Drago avait été ravi quand deux jours auparavant, le guérisseur avait dit qu'il pouvait quitter l'hôpital, toutefois il avait été moins excité d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir retourner vivre avec Hermione, plutôt que de retourner au manoir Malefoy. Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, il avait essayé de convaincre ses parents sans succès qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il revienne avec eux à la place d'Hermione.

Hermione avait trouvé plus difficile de composer avec le fait que non seulement Drago ne l'aimait pas, mais en plus qu'il n'était pas prêt d'essayer et de vouloir la connaître. Ayant besoin d'une pause de voir son mari indifférent, Hermione avait accepté d'aller manger au Terrier.

Finissant de nettoyer, Hermione s'habilla rapidement et transplanna au Terrier.

* * *

Une fois arrivée, elle fut embrassée par Molly Weasley.

« Hermione, c'est bon de te revoir. » s'exclama Molly, étreignant la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme une seconde fille. « Tu paraît si mince, est-ce que tu manges correctement ? »

« Pas beaucoup, j'ai été trop préoccupée. » admit Hermione.

« Bien, j'ai bien fait de faire beaucoup de nourriture. » dit Molly. « Viens, tout le monde est là. »

Tout le monde comprenait Molly et son mari Arthur, les sept enfants Weasley avec leurs conjoints et épouses et Harry et sa fiancée, Luna Lovegood.

« Hey, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Ginny Weasley, courant embrasser Hermione aussitôt qu'elle entra dans la cour arrière bien remplie.

« Je vais bien, Gin. » répliqua Hermione, souriant à la pétillante rousse. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, je viens juste de signer un nouveau contrat avec The Harpies» Ginny sourit, elle était une des poursuiveuses les plus recherchées dans le championnat de Quidditch.

« C'est génial, Gin. » dit Hermione, réellement ravie pour son amie.

« Salut Hermione. Comment va Drago ? » demanda Blaise Zabini, le petit-ami de Ginny et meilleur ami de Drago comme il rejoignait les deux jeunes femmes.

« Le même » Hermione haussa les épaules. « Toujours en train de convaincre Lucius et Narcissa qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il retourne au manoir demain. »

« Je suis désolé, je suis sûr qu'il va revenir à lui. » dit Blaise, se sentant désolé pour la femme de son meilleur ami qu'il aimait réellement.

« Je l'espère. » sourit Hermione tristement.

« Viens, allons voir les jumeaux je suis sûr qu'ils vont te réconforter. » dit Ginny, emmenant Hermione voir Fred et George qui montrer leur dernière invention plus loin dans le jardin.

* * *

Ron Weasley était assis sur l'herbe dans le jardin de sa maison d'enfance regardant Hermione avec sa famille. Même si elle était en train de rire et de sourire, Ron pouvait voir qu'elle jouait la comédie et qu'elle était réellement bouleversée. Bien que Ron n'aimait pas son con de mari et qu'il n'approuvait pas leur relation, il était triste de voir Hermione autant touchée.

Regardant la brunette il ne pouvait l'aider mais il pensait à comment la vie aurait pu être différente si les Malefoy n'avait pas rejoint l'Ordre avant la sixième année.

Ron été amoureux d'Hermione depuis quelques temps durant leur troisième ou quatrième année, il n'était pas sûr de quand exactement cela s'est passé mais durant l'été avant leur cinquième année, il savait qu'il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Pendant leur cinquième année, il pensait qu'Hermione avait des sentiments pour lui et était convaincu qu'ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble pendant l'été avant leur sixième année ou quand ils retourneraient à l'école. Malheureusement pour Ron, pendant l'été, les Malefoy se sont tournés vers l'Ordre et même si Drago se battait avec les trois Gryffonfdor, il y eu une attraction entre lui et Hermione presque instantanément. Ron passa sa sixième année d'école regardant la fille qu'il aimait tomber amoureuse de leur pire ennemi, il savait qu'ils finiraient ensemble longtemps avant qu'Hermione ou Drago admettent qu'ils s'aimaient.

Quand ils furent finalement ensemble, Ron fit part de son aversion de Drago à Hermione mais il accepta de s'entendre avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il rendrait Hermione heureuse. Devenant donc bons amis, Ron voyait comme la romance d'Hermione et Drago progressait, ne laissant personne savoir combien cela brisait son cœur de voir la femme qu'il aimait avec le Serpentard blond.

« Salut Ron. Je peux m'assoir ? »

Ron sortit de sa rêverie pour trouver Hermione debout devant lui.

« Bien sûr Mione. » Il sourit à son amie.

Hermione s'assit près de Ron et les deux demeurèrent dans un silence confortable, regardant les divers membres de la famille Weasley passer un agréable dimanche dans l'arrière-cour.

« Où est Lavande ? » demanda Hermione, s'enquérant après la petite amie de Ron.

« Nous avons rompu. »

« Oh Ron. Je suis désolée. » haleta Hermione, se demandant pourquoi personne ne lui en avait parlé.

« C'est bon, » Ron haussa les épaules. « Ca fait plus d'un mois. »

« Vraiment, c'était il y a longtemps. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ? »

« Quand nous avons rompu une première fois, je pensais que nous pourrions en parler. Mais avec le temps, j'ai réalisé que nous ne le pouvions pas, Malefoy était à l'hôpital donc j'ai supposé que tu avais assez à gérer. » dit Ron à son amie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous étiez ensemble depuis un bon moment. » demanda Hermione, elle avait pensé que Ron et Lavande s'étaient finalement rangés dans une relation et que cela allait perdurer.

« Elle m'a quitté, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire face en étant la deuxième. » dit Ron, disant la vérité à Hermione à contre cœur.

« Oh. » fut tout ce qu'Hermione pu dire, elle était totalement consciente à qui Lavande faisait allusion.

Hermione avait été totalement inconsciente des sentiments de Ron pour elle jusqu'à la nuit précédant son mariage avec Drago. Ron avait rendu visite à Hermione et lui avait confessé ses sentiments pour elle et la supplia de partir avec lui. Hermione l'avait repoussé aussi gentiment que possible, expliquant qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago et qu'elle considérait Ron uniquement comme un ami. Quand il la laissa, totalement dévasté, Hermione pensa que son amitié était finie, mais il était apparu à son mariage le lendemain et dit à Hermione qu'il pouvait toujours être son ami et la soutenir. Depuis lors, leur amitié avait été tendue mais les deux étaient déterminés à faire le travail.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Mione. Je suis l'idiot qui n'apprécie pas ce qu'il a avec Lavande. » dit Ron à Hermione, sachant qu'elle allait se sentir coupable à propos de ses sentiments.

« Peut-être que vous pouvez vous en sortir. » dit Hermione.

« Peut-être. » Ron haussa les épaules, évasivement.

Après sa conversation maladroite avec Ron, Hermione passa un moment avec Harry et Luna et le reste des Weasley avant de rejoindre sa maison.

* * *

Une fois chez elle, Hermione décida de travailler un peu sur son nouveau livre et monta dans sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements plus confortables.

Après avoir quitté l'école, Hermione s'était vue offrir plusieurs emplois au sein du ministère mais aucun ne la tentait. Tandis qu'elle considérait ses choix d'emplois, Drago suggéra qu'elle devait faire quelque chose qui la passionnait plutôt que de commencer une carrière que ne l'intéresserait pas. Prenant le conseil de Drago, elle réfléchit aux choses qui l'intéressaient, de toute évidence elle était intéressée par les Droits des Elfes de Maisons mais elle pouvait poursuivre cela comme un hobby, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait baser sa carrière entière là-dessus. La seule chose qui la passionnait réellement était l'écriture, depuis qu'elle était enfant elle avait un journal secret et comme elle grandissait, elle avait noté des idées pour des histoires. Avec les encouragements de Drago, elle commença à écrire et en une année, elle avait publié son premier roman, depuis elle était devenue une auteur bien connue dans le monde sorcier.

Entrant dans sa bibliothèque, Hermione ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à travailler. Elle était en train d'écrire un livre d'enfant moldu basé sur ses jours d'école, le livre parlait de comment une fille normale découvrait qu'elle était une sorcière et ses histoires de toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécu une fois qu'elle atteint l'école de magie.

Hermione était en train de travailler depuis près d'une heure quand elle entendit le bruit du transplannage dans la pièce en face. Sauvegardant son travail, Hermione éteignit son ordinateur et entra dans la pièce en face.

« Narcissa, tout va bien ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète par l'arrivée inattendue de sa belle-mère.

« Oui, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. » calma Narcissa. « Je suis juste venue te dire que Lucius et moi partons en France pour quelques jours. »

« Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. » paniqua Hermione. « Drago vient à la maison demain. »

« On le sait. » dit Narcissa, s'asseyant et invitant Hermione à la rejoindre. « C'est pourquoi nous partons. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Hermione, perplexe face aux agissements de sa belle-mère.

« Lucius et moi avons parlé de Drago et de sa situation. » expliqua Narcissa. « Nous pensons que si nous sommes à la maison, il viendra nous voir dès que les choses ne se passaient pas normalement. Si nous sommes en France, il ne pourra pas revenir au manoir, et il devra rester ici et faire face à la situation. »

« Mais et si quelque chose arrivait ? Si j'ai besoin de vous ? » dit Hermione, peu sûre de vouloir rester seule avec son mari qui la haïssait.

« Tu pourras toujours nous toucher si tu as besoin de nous. » dit Narcissa. « Mais toi et Drago vous avez besoin de passer du temps ensemble, sans aucune interruptions. »

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, comprenant où Lucius et Narcissa voulaient en venir. S'ils étaient là, Drago se tournerait vers eux au lieu d'elle et elle pouvait compter sur eux pour agir comme tampon entre elle et Drago.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite qu'Hermione acceptait ces arrangements, Narcissa transplanna chez elle pour partir elle et Lucius pour leurs vacances de dernière minutes, laissant sa belle-fille seule pour réfléchir.

Hermione passa le reste de sa nuit à penser à ce qu'il allait se passer une fois que Drago serait à la maison et qu'ils seraient forcés de vivre ensemble, elle décida que soit cela passerait et tout irait bien ou soit cela détruirait leur relation pour toujours.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Au programme du prochain, le retour de Drago à la maison**

**Bonne semaine à tous (et n'hésitez pas de donner votre avis)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien.****  
**

**Voici le 4eme chapitre et le retour de Drago à sa maison...**

** Une petite précision, l'auteur a terminé son histoire et je peux donc vous dire qu'elle contiendra 12 chapitres en tout...  
**

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclamer : L'histoire appartient à cleotheo, les personnages à JKR  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Drago était assis dans sa chambre d'hôpital attendant impatiemment que le guérisseur le laisse sortir, il pourrait alors retourner à sa maison, non pas que quelqu'un de sa famille soit venu cet après-midi. Hier, il avait passé des heures à essayer de convaincre ses parents de le laisser retourner au manoir, il avait espéré que l'absence de Granger pourrait aider sa requête. Malheureusement, son plan s'était retourné contre lui et Lucius avait fini par lui faire la leçon, lui disant qu'il regretterait la façon dont il traitait sa femme quand sa mémoire reviendrait. Par la suite, ses parents lui avait fait promettre d'essayer avec sa femme et de faire un effort pour renouer avec elle. Tandis qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir des six dernières années, Drago n'était pas stupide et réalisa qu'il n'avait plus seize ans et se comporter comme un morveux ne le mènerait nulle part donc il avait accepté de faire des efforts et d'agir comme l'adulte qu'il était.

Drago était toujours en train d'attendre le guérisseur quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Granger entra, seule.

« Où sont mes parents ? » demanda-t-il, espérant qu'ils attendaient en dehors de la pièce.

« Ils ne sont pas ici. » dit Hermione. « Ils sont partis en France pour un moment. »

« Ils m'ont abandonné. » dit Drago, semblant blessé.

« Ils ne t'ont pas abandonné. » dit Hermione patiemment. « Ils ont juste pensé que ce serait mieux pour nous si nous passions quelques temps seuls. »

Drago grogna, non impressionné par ses parents.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que le guérisseur vienne et laisse Drago partir, arrangeant un rendez-vous pour un suivi la semaine suivante.

Après être sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione donna leur adresse à Drago et ils transplannèrent chez eux.

* * *

« Tu veux faire un tour ? » demanda Hermione, regardant Drago en train de balayer la pièce du regard.

« Bien sûr » répliqua Drago, ses yeux tombant sur une photo de lui et Hermione se tenant debout devant la cheminée.

La photo semblait avoir été prise lors de leur mariage, Hermione portant une élégante robe blanche tandis qu'il portait une robe de sorcier semblant assez chère. Mais ce n'était pas la façon dont lui et Hermione étaient habillés qui avait attiré son regard, mais c'était le fait qu'ils souriaient et riaient ensemble. Un coup d'œil à la photo révéla à Drago que le couple sur celle-ci était vraiment amoureux et n'avait d'yeux que pour l'autre. Regardant au-delà de la photo, il examina l'ensemble de la pièce, même si la maison était nettement moins large que le manoir, elle restait d'une taille décente.

La pièce de devant semblait accueillante et confortable, il pouvait facilement s'imaginer passer son temps dans celle-ci. Les murs étaient peints en lilas pâle et il y avait un large canapé blanc et deux fauteuils blancs assortis, une table à café au milieu faite de bois pâle avec une glace par-dessus. Dans le coin se trouvait une fine boîte noire que Drago ne put reconnaître mais il suspecta que c'était quelque chose de moldu. Peu disposé à s'occuper d'étranges objets moldus, il suivit Hermione en dehors la pièce.

Hermione lui fit faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée, il y avait plusieurs pièces en plus du living, il y avait une salle à manger, une cuisine et une salle de bal, mais tout était d'une taille normale. Arrivant au second étage, Hermione lui montra une énorme bibliothèque, un bureau lui appartenant, une salle de bain et trois chambres supplémentaires. Le troisième étage était constitué d'une massive chambre à coucher et une salle de bain attenante.

« C'est notre chambre, mais je vais rester dans une des chambres en bas. » expliqua Hermione quand ils entrèrent dans l'énorme chambre à coucher.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça, c'est moi qui irait dormir dans une autre chambre. » dit Drago, peu sûre de vouloir rester dans leur chambre à coucher.

« Le guérisseur a dit que tu devais retrouver ta vie normale. Cela irait mieux si tu restais ici, ça te rafraîchirait la mémoire. » dit Hermione. « Je vais te laisser seul, maintenant. »

Drago resta seul comme Hermione sortait de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. Examinant le large lit, Drago sentit un mélange d'émotions l'envahir à propos des meubles. Une part de lui était perturbée par le fait qu'il partageait un lit avec Granger régulièrement, tandis qu'une autre part de lui était intriguée par le fait qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était devenue une femme vraiment attirante.

Drago décida d'explorer le reste de la pièce, de chaque côté du lit il y avait une table de nuit, un rapide coup d'œil montra à Drago quel côté du lit était le sien. Sur un pan de mur il y avait une large cheminée et un confortable fauteuil était placé devant lui. La large fenêtre s'ouvrait sur un balcon où il y avait une petite table et des chaises. Sur le mur opposé au lit, deux coiffeuses étaient placées côté à côte, une appartenant clairement à Granger tandis que l'autre était clairement à lui.

Au-dessus des deux coiffeuses, il y avait un large poster d'une plage, et Drago en regardant la photo sentit une vague reconnaissance mais cela passa rapidement.

Rejetant le sentiment, Drago se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposait être la garde-robe. Il avait raison, la garde-robe était séparée en deux parties, une pour lui et une pour Granger. Drago examina ses vêtement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de revenir dans la chambre et d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

La salle de bain était une large pièce avec un Jacuzzi style baignoire et une grande douche. Impressionné par la salle de bain, Drago entra de nouveau dans la chambre. Se tenant au milieu de la pièce, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire, hier il avait promis à sa mère qu'il allait faire un effort et être gentil avec Granger, mais à cet instant précis, c'était une perspective un peu lourde.

Au lieu de cela, il s'installa dans le fauteuil devant le feu.

Assis sur le confortable sofa, il aperçut une armoire près du feu curieux, il l'ouvrit et trouva plusieurs albums photos. Après être retourné s'asseoir, il regarda fixement ces albums pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, la curiosité de Drago prit le dessus et il ouvrit le premier.

Une heure plus tard, Drago referma le dernier album et le replaça dans l'armoire. Regardant les photos, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il semblait heureux avec Granger, l'amour qu'il avait vu sur la photo en bas était évident dans les photos des albums. Depuis la semaine dernière, il était en mesure d'ignorer qu'il était marié au fougueux rat de bibliothèque Gryffondor, mais arrivé à la maison qu'ils partageaient, il lui était impossible de l'ignorer encore.

Décidant que le traitement de sa vie était trop compliqué, Drago chercha près de la cheminée pour trouver de la poudre de cheminette. En trouvant un peu, il s'installa dans le feu et avec un cri de « Manoir Malefoy », il disparut de sa maison et de sa femme.

Le départ de Drago fut de courte de durée car au lieu d'atterrir au Manoir Malefoy, un mur invisible bloqua son entrée et il fut renvoyé dans la cheminée qu'il venait juste de quitter. Perplexe, Drago essaya plusieurs fois pendant un certain temps d'atteindre la maison de ses parents avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient changé la défense et lui avait barré l'accès à la propriété. Drago était furieux, comment avaient-ils osé lui interdire d'enter sans sa maison d'enfance. Drago rumina pendant plusieurs heures à propos des actions de ses parents et de ce qu'il allait faire à propos d'avoir une femme dont il ne se souvenait que se disputant avec elle et la combattant.

Mais à dix-neuf heure trente, Drago décida de rejoindre la cuisine et de voir s'il pouvait trouver un elfe de maison pour lui faire à manger, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils en avaient comme il n'en avait pas vu plus tôt et il savait que Granger était contre ces créatures. Descendant les escaliers, Drago nota les odeurs de cuisson en provenance de la cuisine. Prudemment, il entra dans la cuisine pour trouver une Hermione préparant une salade et un large plat de lasagne, assise sur un banc.

« J'ai fait le repas, si tu en veux. » dit Hermione, se tournant comme elle remarqua Drago debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Drago était partagé, le morveux de seize ans en lui voulait refuser mais la partie adulte qui savait qu'il devait être civilisé et poli était désireux de goûter la nourriture.

« Ce serait gentil. » La partie adulte gagna sa bataille interne.

« Tu veux manger ici ou dans la salle à manger ? » demanda Hermione, essayant de paraître normale.

« Où mangeons-nous normalement ? » demanda Drago poliment.

« La cuisine, nous utilisons la salle à manger uniquement quand nous avons des invités ou pour une occasion spéciale. » répondit Hermione, soulagée que Drago montre quelque intérêt pour leur vie commune.

« La cuisine alors. » dit Drago en s'asseyant à la table et en regardant Hermione qui commençait à servir la lasagne.

Hermione servit les pâtes dans deux assiettes, plaça le saladier au milieu et plaça le pain à l'ail dans le four. Hermione disposa les assiettes sur la table et s'assit en face de Drago.

« Zut, j'ai oublié les couverts. » dit Hermione, commençant à se lever.

« Je vais les chercher. » dit Drago, se tournant vers le tiroir derrière lui et sortant les couverts.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, se retournant pour trouver Hermione le fixant choquée.

« Comment as-tu su où trouver les couverts ? » demanda Hermione.

Drago réfléchit une minute, il avait automatiquement cherché dans le tiroir sans réfléchir.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'était juste automatique. » dit-il doucement. « Que penses-tu que cela signifie ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura Hermione, essayant de ne pas se donner trop d'espoir. « Peut-être tes souvenirs sont-ils présents et qu'ils sont juste un peu perdus. »

« Peut-être. » dit Drago, comme il commençait à manger.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence, bien que Drago nota que c'était vraiment un silence confortable et non oppressant.

Après le dîner, il s'excusa rapidement pour la nuit et regagna la chambre. Il avait été tenté de poser des questions à Hermione sur leur relation, ses parents ne lui avaient donné aucune information même s'ils lui avaient dit de lui demander lui-même, quelque chose qu'il avait eu du mal de faire jusqu'à présent.

Faisant la promesse de parler à Hermione dans les prochains jours, Drago se dirigea vers la douche avant d'entrer dans le lit et d'attraper un livre sur la table de nuit. Après avoir lu quelques heures, Drago éteignit la lumière et s'allongea dans le large et doux lit.

Drago se tourna et se retourna, essayant de gagner le sommeil pour quelques heures. Peu importe de quel côté il était couché, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Quand il s'endormait finalement, son bras tâtonna le côté vide près de lui à la recherche de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? (n'hésitez pas à me le dire ainsi que de me dire si ma traduction est compréhensible...). **

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	5. Chapter 5

******Hello à tous  
**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le 5eme chapitre !  
**

**J'aimerai encore une fois remercier tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajouté en favoris. Ca fait super plaisir :)  
**

**Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !  
**

**Disclamer : L'histoire appartient à _cleotheo_, les personnages à JKR  
**

**Réponse au review anonyme  
**

Samsam : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Après trois nuits de sommeil agité dans la chambre d'ami, Hermione avait adopté une nouvelle routine, elle prenait une douche, et s'habillait bien avant sept heures.

Le mardi matin, elle était en train de boire deux tasses de café et de lire le journal quand Drago entra dans la pièce.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? » demanda Hermione prudemment, sachant que son mari n'était pas quelqu'un du matin.

« Juste du café. » grogna-t-il en s'asseyant à la table.

Hermione prépara son café et le plaça devant lui avec l'édition du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« J'ai plusieurs choses à faire ce matin. » dit Hermione, nettoyant la table. « Blaise a dit qu'il allait venir, cependant. »

« Tu ne me crois pas capable de rester seul, Granger ? » demanda Drago, depuis qu'il était retourné à sa maison lundi après-midi, Hermione avait tour fait pour être sûre qu'elle soit constamment à la maison au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose.

« Non, Blaise a mentionné qu'il allait venir donc je pensais que je te laisserais en paix. » dit Hermione. « Je peux rester si tu préfères. »

« C'est bon, je ne veux pas perturber ta vie. » dit Drago, se sentant coupable qu'Hermione doive prendre sur son temps de travail à cause de lui.

« Tu ne le fais pas. » répondit Hermione doucement, avant de quitter la cuisine.

Hermione gagna la chambre d'ami et se changea avant de gagner le bas des escaliers. Quand elle se retourna, elle trouva Drago assis dans la pièce de devant avec Blaise.

« Salut Blaise. » Elle sourit au meilleur ami de son mari.

« Salut Hermione. » dit Blaise. « Je ne te chasse pas n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il comme la brunette attrapait son sac.

« Ne te flatte pas, Blaise. » rit Hermione. « J'ai des choses à faire. »

Hermione les quitta, hésitant légèrement comme elle se tournait vers Drago. Luttant contre son instinct de le toucher, elle murmura un rapide au revoir et gagna la porte d'entrée de leur maison.

* * *

« Bien, c'était un peu gênant. » dit Blaise, après qu'Hermione ait quitté la maison.

« Quoi, » demanda Drago.

« Toi et Hermione. » dit Blaise en regardant son ami. « Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de lui parler ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire. » admit Drago.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui poser des questions sur votre vie ensemble ? »

Drago soupira, cette pensée ayant tourné dans sa tête depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison et qu'il devait encore rassembler son courage.

« Et si je ne suis pas prêt ? » dit Drago. « Si je ne veux pas entendre comment je suis tombé amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe. »

« Ne… » dit Blaise, secouant sa tête. « Tu dois faire attention à ce que tu dis à propos d'Hermione, une fois ta mémoire revenue, tu te haïras de l'avoir appelée par ce mot. »

« Et si cela ne revenait pas ? » défia Drago.

« Tu te haïras de l'avoir appelée comme cela. » dit Blaise. « Même si ta mémoire ne reviens jamais, tu tomberas de nouveau amoureux d'Hermione. »

« Tu es la deuxième personne qui me dit cela. » dit Drago, « Mon père m'a dit la même chose dimanche. »

« Et il a raison. » dit Blaise. « Vous deux devez être ensemble. »

Drago le regarda sceptique mais resta calme.

« Et si nous allions voler. » dit Blaise, essayant d'égayer l'atmosphère. « Oublie toute cette aventure. »

« Bien sûr, ça a l'air bien. » répliqua Drago, avec un large sourire. « Est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver les balais ? » demanda-il en se tournant vers son ami.

Blaise hocha la tête et conduisit Drago dans l'arrière-cour où ils tirèrent deux balais de la remise et s'envolèrent dans le ciel bleu clair.

Après avoir passé sa matinée à faire ses courses, Hermione retourna à sa maison, anxieuse quant à ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital, Drago avait pratiquement ignoré sa présence mais depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison, il avait interagi à contre cœur avec elle. Ils avaient dîné ensemble chaque soir et Hermione pensait que Drago allait lui parler plusieurs fois mais il semblait perdre son sang-froid, elle espérait que passer du temps avec Blaise lui ferait se sentir plus à l'aise.

Hermione entra dans la maison juste au moment où Blaise partait via le réseau de cheminette.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait partir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione, comme elle entrait dans la pièce que Blaise venait de quitter.

« Non, il devait rejoindre sa petite-amie. » dit Drago.

« Tu as mangé ? » demanda Hermione, haïssant le fait qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait demander à Drago.

« Oui, Blaise et moi avons pris un sandwich. » répondit Drago, s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de rester tu sais. » dit Drago, notant qu'Hermione était hésitante dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Hermione le regarda choquée et Drago réalisa qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui.

« Je veux dire, tu peux aller travailler. Ca va aller. » clarifia-t-il.

« Je travaille depuis la maison. » dit Hermione, perchée sur le bord du canapé.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Drago, réalisant soudain qu'il ne savait rien de la vie d'Hermione.

« Je suis écrivain. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? » demanda Drago, supposant qu'elle écrivait toute sorte de manuels ennuyeux.

« Des thrillers surtout. Bien que je sois également branchée sur les livres pour enfants moldus. » répondit Hermione, souriant quand elle vit le visage surpris de Drago.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais par travailler au Ministère dans quelque haute fonction. » commenta Drago, complètement choqué par la carrière de sa femme.

« On m'a offert toute sorte d'emploi au ministère, mais aucun ne m'a tenté. » dit Hermione, contente que Drago lui ait finalement parlé. « Donc tu m'as suggéré de faire quelque chose qui me passionnait, d'où l'écriture. »

« C'était mon idée ? » demanda Drago, sidéré.

« Oui, si tu ne m'avais pas encouragé, j'aurai accepté un emploi au ministère et me serait ennuyée. » admit Hermione, elle avait toujours été reconnaissante que Drago lui ait donné les encouragements dont elle avait besoin pour explorer son côté créatif.

« Je peux lire quelque chose que tu as écrit ? » demanda Drago, curieux de savoir quel type d'écrivain était l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Hermione, rassemblant une copie de son début de roman. « ici. »

Drago regarda le livre dans ses mains, il était d'une couleur bleu foncé et le titre, _Nobody To See(_1), était écrit en rouge le faisant apparaître comme s'il s'agissait de sang. Drago lit le dos et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un roman sorcier tournant autour d'un sérial killer.

« Je serai dans la bibliothèque, si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » dit Hermione à Drago qui était sur le point d'ouvrir son premier livre.

« Bien. » répliqua-t-il sans lever son regard.

Hermione sourit à la vue de son mari paressant dans le fauteuil en train de lire son livre et gagna les escaliers pour se changer en quelque chose de plus confortable pour un après-midi d'écriture.

* * *

Drago se trouva rapidement plongé dans le livre d'Hermione et il s'assit pour lire pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le livre était d'un mystère captivant avec de nombreux morts et des suspects, il y avait aussi une grande romance entre l'Auror qui poursuivait les meurtriers et le témoin-clé du meurtre. Drago fut choqué quand il arriva à une scène torride de sexe entre les deux personnages principaux, c'était incroyablement sensuel et avait laissé un Drago réfléchissant pour savoir si Hermione avait écrit cette scène de par son expérience.

Laissant le livre de côté, Drago fit quelque chose qu'il avait évité depuis son réveil, il se demanda quelle était sa vie sexuelle avec Hermione. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ces six dernières années, il n'avait aucune idée si lui ou Hermione était expérimenté quand ils se sont mis ensemble ou s'ils n'avaient été qu'avec l'autre.

Drago décida qu'il était temps qu'il commence à faire face à la nouvelle réalité, qu'il se retrouve et qu'il collecte quelques informations sur son mariage et sa vie en général. Tandis que ses parents l'avaient aidé à remplir quelques blancs dans sa vie, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs, il avait donc le sentiment que Granger pouvait en connaître les réponses.

Gagnant le second étage, il entra silencieusement dans la bibliothèque, s'arrêtant choqué quand il vit Hermione assise à son bureau. Elle utilisait un truc moldu dont Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était ou de ce qu'elle en faisait, mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint son attention. Ce qui retint son attention fut son habit, elle portait des leggings noirs et son vieux pull de Quidditch à l'effigie des Serpentards, il savait que c'était à lui parce qu'il pouvait voir clairement son nom plaqué sur le dos du pull vert. Quoiqu'il était étrange de voir Granger porter ses vêtements, cela semblait bien, comme si elle disait à tout le monde qu'elle lui appartenait.

Réalisant que Granger était vraiment absorbée dans son écriture pour noter sa présence, Drago racla sa gorge, causant à l'ancienne Gryffondor de faire volte-face, choquée.

« Désolée, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais ici. » dit Hermione, souriant légèrement. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. » Drago dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, ses yeux toujours focalisés sur la tenue d'Hermione.

Suivant les yeux de Drago, Hermione réalisa comment cela devait être bizarre pour lui de la voir dans ses vêtements.

« Je peux les enlever si ça te dérange. » proposa Hermione, faisant un geste sur le top.

Hermione eut un discret fou rire à la réaction choquée de Drago, ses yeux s'élargissant et sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement, elle n'avait jamais vu son mari si troublé.

« Je veux dire je peux aller me changer. » le rassura Hermione.

« Non, c'est bon. » répondit Drago, la partie du livre qu'il venait juste de lire lui traversant l'esprit, le faisant tourner les mots d'Hermione en quelque chose d'inapproprié dans leur situation. « J'espérais qu'on pourrait parler. »

« Bien sûr, je viens juste de terminer. » dit Hermione, ravie que Drago soit finalement venu vers elle.

Hermione sauva son travail et ferma son ordinateur, avant de se déplacer vers un des fauteuils les plus confortables. Drago s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione l'arrangeait un peu.

« Veux-tu parler de quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Hermione quand Drago resta silencieux.

« J'espérais que tu pourrais commencer par me parler de nous. » admit Drago, sa curiosité à propos de comment il a pu finir avec Hermione Granger gagnant finalement. « Tout le monde dit que nous sommes parfaits ensemble, et j'ai pu voir quelques photos qui montrent que nous sommes heureux. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous sommes parfaits ensemble, mais nous sommes bien assortis. » sourit Hermione. « Et nous sommes heureux, du moins jusqu'à l'accident. »

« Comment avons-nous fini ensemble ? Je ne peux pas imaginer que l'on s'entende suffisamment pour réellement être ensemble. » dit Drago, posant une de ses nombreuses questions sur leur relation inattendue.

« Pendant un long moment, nous ne pouvions pas nous supporter. Quand tu as d'abord rejoint l'Ordre, tu te battais avec moi, Harry et Ron constamment. » expliqua Hermione. « Les choses se sont améliorées entre toi et les garçons quand Lucius a été libéré d'Azkaban mais nous deux continuions à nous battre beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi nous battions-nous encore, quand j'arrêtais avec Potter et Weasley ? » demanda Drago.

« Probablement à cause du fait qu'à partir de ce moment, nous avons aimé les discussions. » dit Hermione. « J'aime avoir quelqu'un qui est assez intelligent pour pouvoir débattre avec lui et tu aimais avoir quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas comme tu le souhaitais. »

« Quand les choses ont-elles changé et avons-nous arrêté de nous battre ? » s'enquit Drago.

« Nous n'avons jamais réellement arrêté de nous battre, mais maintenant nous argumentons beaucoup. » admit Hermione « Mais je suppose que les choses ont changé l'été après la sixième année quand Dumbledore nous a fait travailler ensemble. »

« Quelle sorte de travail était-ce ? » demanda Drago, perplexe quant à ce que le directeur avait voulu leur faire faire durant les vacances scolaires.

« Juste rechercher des choses pour l'Ordre. » Hermione haussa les épaules. « Nous avons découvert que si nous arrêtions de nous disputer, nous pourrions nous entendre. »

« Comment en sommes-nous arriver à nous tolérer chacun pour sortir ensemble ? » demanda Drago.

« Quelques semaines avant que nous ne rentrions à l'école, nous nous disputions et nous avions fini d'une manière ou d'une autre par nous embrasser. » expliqua Hermione, peu sûre de comment Drago allait réagir à l'entente des choses sur leur relation.

« Donc, c'est ça, un baiser et nous sommes ensemble. »

« Non, » dit Hermione, souriant légèrement. « Nous étions tous deux vraiment obstinés, donc aucun de nous ne voulait admettre qu'il aimait l'autre. Nous n'avons rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à peu avant Noël quand nous nous sommes embrassés une nouvelle fois, après que nous ayons admis qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. »

« Donc nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble ? » demanda Drago, réfléchissant à comment ils avaient perdu des mois s'ils s'aimaient tous les deux.

« Oui, bien que nous nous disputions beaucoup sur comment le dire aux autres, nous ne restions pas ensemble. » dit Hermione.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment avons-nous accepté de le dire aux autres ? » demanda Drago.

« Nous ne l'avons pas fait. » sourit Hermione « Je voulais prendre notre temps et parler aux autres individuellement, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que Harry ou Ron en penserait ou comment ton père allait réagir. »

« Surement si nous voulions être ensemble, cela ne le regardait pas. » dit Drago.

« C'est exactement ce que tu as dit à ce moment-là. » rit Hermione. « Tu as dit que nous devions juste dire à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble et qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire là-dessus. »

« Cela semble raisonnable. » Drago hocha la tête. « C'est ce que nous avons fait ? »

« Pas exactement, je n'étais toujours pas convaincue que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. » dit Hermione. « Tu as cependant décidé de prendre les choses en main. Au Nouvel An, l'Ordre a été surpris, tu m'as embrassé devant tout le monde, cela a résolu le problème de comment le dire aux autres. »

« Comme les autres ont-ils réagi ? » demanda Drago, se demandant spécialement comment son père avait réagi. « Je parie qu'ils ont étaient tous choqués. »

« C'est ce que nous attendions, mais tout le monde était content pour nous. » expliqua Hermione, souriant au souvenir de cette fête. « Il s'avère que Fred et George avaient tenu un livre sur quand nous serions finalement ensemble. »

« Vraiment, qui a gagné ? » demanda Drago, pas sûr de comment réagir au fait d'être le sujet de spéculation.

« Lucius. »

« Mon père a parié que nous allions nous mettre ensemble ? » s'exclama Drago choqué.

« Oui, il a gagné assez bien d'argent, toute le monde pensait que nous allions continuer à nous tourner autour pour quelques mois encore. » dit Hermione, regardant l'expression choquée de Drago.

« Et après notre sortie de l'école ? Si nous étions ensemble durant la septième année, nous sommes ensemble depuis quatre ans et demi, mais Mère a dit que nous étions mariés depuis sept mois. » demanda Drago

« Après l'école, tu as postulé à l'entraînement des Aurors tandis que j'essayais de décider de ce que j'allais faire de ma vie. Pendant quelques mois, j'ai vécu avec mes parents, tu es resté au Manoir tandis que nous cherchions un endroit pour vivre ensemble. » dit Hermione à Drago.

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas aller vivre au Manoir, il est assez grand. » demanda Drago, perplexe sur le pourquoi ils n'avaient pas juste pris une aile de sa maison familiale.

« Nous en avons discuté mais nous avons décidé que nous voulions un endroit qui était purement à nous, d'où cette maison. » dit Hermione, désignant la maison où ils étaient.

« Donc nous avons vécu ici peu de temps après avoir quitté l'école. » dit Drago.

« Oui, nous avons quitté l'école en juin et sommes venus ici en septembre. »

« Quand nous sommes-nous fiancés et mariés ? » demanda Drago

« Nous nous sommes fiancés il y a dix-huit mois, tu m'as emmené à Paris pour un week-end et m'a fait ta demande. » dit Hermione, faisant tourner sa bague de fiançailles et de mariage autour de son doigt. « Nous avons été fiancés à peu près un an avant de nous marier au mois d'août dernier. »

« Quel genre de mariage était-ce ? » demanda Drago, il n'avait jamais considéré que le mariage puisse être une bonne chose avant, mais il espérait qu'il avait été de luxe.

« C'était assez petit et digne, seulement avec les amis et la famille. » dit Hermione « Nous l'avons fait au Manoir, dans le jardin. »

« Nous nous sommes mariés au Manoir et ma mère n'est pas devenue folle et ne l'a pas tourné en quelque mariage de la haute société ? » demanda Drago, il savait que sa mère aimait les fêtes.

« Non, elle voulait mais nous avons insisté que nous voulions quelque chose de privé et intime. » dit Hermione « A la fin, nous avons trouvé un compromis, nous avions eu un petit mariage et nous l'avons laissé organiser une grande fête de fiançailles. »

« Cela ressemble à ma mère, elle aime à jouer les hôtesses. » dit Drago, souriant légèrement.

« Elle l'a fait, mais un nuit de torture valait bien un mariage en paix. » dit Hermione, regardant Drago digérer l'histoire de leur romance.

« Et à propos d'amour ? » demanda Drago, haïssant le fait que cela sonnait trop « girly ». « Comment avons-nous su que nous nous aimions ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, ce n'est surement immédiat. » sourit Hermione. « Je pense que c'est venu graduellement, mais au moment où nous avons quitté l'école, nous savions que nous nous aimions. »

« Donc cela n'a pris que quelques mois. » médita Drago.

« Je le suppose. » Hermione haussa les épaules, elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé à comment elle avait su qu'elle aimait Drago, c'était juste venu graduellement, avec les instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Drago réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, expliquant logiquement leur relation. Il avait toujours donné des ordres aux personnes l'entourant et avait encore moins de respect pour les personnes comme Crabbe et Goyle faisant ce qu'il voulait sans discuter, donc cela semblait logique qu'il ait commencé une relation avec quelqu'un qui ne le laissait pas tout diriger.

« Tu as dit que nous nous disputons beaucoup. » demanda Drago, se souvenant une partie de leur conversation. « Mais tu as aussi dit que nous étions heureux, comment cela se peut-il ? »

« Nous pouvons discuter, mais on se réconcilie toujours et nous faisons le tri dans nos différences. » dit Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête et se demanda s'il pouvait poser encore quelques questions que la lecture du livre d'Hermione avait amené, décidant que c'était trop embarrassant pour l'instant, il se leva pour partir.

« Merci, » dit Drago, heureux d'avoir quelques informations sur sa vie. « Je vais te laisser à ton travail et retourner à mon livre. »

« Tu l'aimes bien ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse d'avoir son avis.

« C'est bien, vraiment intriguant. » dit Drago, sortant de la pièce avant qu'Hermione lui demande quoique ce soit de plus sur son avis sur le livre.

Hermione le regarda partir, heureuse qu'il ait finalement montré un intérêt à leur relation, elle espérait seulement que c'était un bon signe et éventuellement que les choses redeviennent semblable à la normalité.

* * *

(1) Personne à voir

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre où on en apprend un peu plus sur l'histoire entre Drago et Hermione.**

**Je souhaite une bonne semaine et vous donnez rendez-vous vendredi prochain (pour le prochain chapitre, on aura un point sur l'enquête et un moment entre Drago et Hermione...).**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis/commentaires :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous(tes). Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je pense, devrais vous plaire...****  
**

**Je voudrais de nouveau remercier tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment très plaisir :). Merci également à ceux/celles qui m'ont ajouté en follow et en alerte :)  
**

**Disclamer : L'histoire est à _cleotheo_ et les personnages à JKR  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Une semaine après que Drago ait quitté l'hôpital, Drago et Hermione attendait à Sainte-Mangouste pour leur premier rendez-vous avec le guérisseur Dawson.

Pendant le week-end, Drago et Hermione avait beaucoup parlé sur leur relation et Hermione avec raconté à Drago de nombreuses histoires sur leur vie ensemble. Tandis que les choses n'étaient plus gênantes entre eux, Drago n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de poser des questions sur la partie plus intime de leur vie.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, le guérisseur Dawson apparut et fit entrer Drago et Hermione dans son bureau. Après un examen physique de Drago, ils s'assirent tous trois au bureau du Guérisseur Dawson pour parler.

« Bien, vous en êtes en bonne forme physiquement. Donc je peux renvoyer au travail, si vous le voulez ? » commença le docteur Dawson.

« Oui, ce serait bien. » dit Drago, il commençait à être fatigué de devoir rester à la maison toute la journée.

« Bien sûr, cela doit être un travail de bureau pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer sur le terrain pour quelques semaines encore. »

Drago semblait sur le point de se plaindre, mais le docteur Dawson continua rapidement la conversation.

« Et votre mémoire ? Du progrès ? »

« Pas vraiment, même si parfois je sais où trouver des choses dans la maison sans qu'on me le dise. » dit Drago, expliquant l'incident avec les couverts la première soirée à la maison.

Depuis cet incident des couverts, la même chose s'était produite plusieurs fois. Il avait su automatiquement où trouver les choses dans la cuisine et dans la bibliothèque, et il y avait quelques jours, il avait cherché une chemise dans la garde-robe même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais eu cette chemise.

« Intéressant. » Le guérisseur Dawson médita après que Drago ait fini ses explications. « Cela signifie que vous avez conservé quelques 'uns de vos souvenirs. »

« Cela veut-il dire que le reste va revenir ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, c'est trop difficile de le dire avec ces éléments. » dit le Docteur Dawson aimablement, ne voulant pas donner au jeune couple de faux espoirs. « S'est-il passé d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ? »

« Oui. » dit Drago, obligeant Hermione à se tourner pour le fixer, choquée. Il n'avait jamais admis qu'il s'était passé quoique ce soit d'autre avec ses souvenirs.

« Je ne sais pas si cela signifie quelque chose, mais il y a ces peintures dans la chambre. » expliqua Drago. « Chaque fois que je les regarde, j'ai un sentiment, comme si j'avais été sur cette plage que la peinture montre. C'est surement stupide. » Il haussa les épaule, se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

« Mrs Malefoy, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter. » dit le Docteur Dawson, faisant reporter l'attention de Drago sur la brunette à côté de lui.

Drago était surpris de voir Hermione le regarder étrangement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« La peinture, la raison pour laquelle tu as reconnu la plage est que tu y as été. » dit Hermione, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas mentionné ce sentiment avant. « C'est une plage au Sri Lanka. C'est là où nous avons été en lune de miel. »

« Je pense que cela prouve que vos souvenirs sont toujours présent, si tout va bien, être dans un cadre familier continuera à les stimuler. » dit le Guérisseur Dawson à Drago, qui était toujours étonné par le fait que ses sentiments étaient justes.

Après avoir arrangé un autre rendez-vous, le Guérisseur Dawson laissa Drago et Hermione quitter son bureau et regagner leur maison.

* * *

« Ça va ? » demanda Drago à Hermione comme il s'asseyait près d'elle sur le canapé.

Ils étaient revenus chez eux pour tout l'après-midi et depuis le rendez-vous avec le guérisseur, Hermione était vraiment calme et renfermée, la seule fois où elle avait parlé un peu plus que quelques mots fut quand elle demanda à Drago ce qu'il voulait pour manger. Elle avait seulement murmuré quelques mots quand Drago lui avait dit qu'il avait arrangé une rencontre avec le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt, plus tard dans la journée pour parler de son retour au travail.

Au cours des deux dernières journées, Drago s'était trouvé de plus en plus crispé envers Hermione comme ils parlaient plus et qu'il en apprenait plus sur leur relation et elle personnellement.

« Je vais bien. » répondit Hermione, pas entièrement convaincante.

« Non tu ne vas pas bien. » soupira Drago. « Tu es contrariée que je ne t'ai pas parlé de la peinture. »

Hermione regarda Drago choquée, tandis qu'elle le savait capable de très bien lire ses émotions normalement, il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de le faire depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mémoire.

« Je suis désolé, je n'étais simplement pas sûr si j'avais réellement senti une connexion avec la peinture ou si je l'avais inventé parce que je voulais m'en souvenir. » admit Drago, se sentant soulagé d'avoir parlé à Hermione de ses sentiments que la peinture lui évoquaient. « Je ne voulais pas paraître idiot, si j'avais dit quelque chose et que c'était juste une image au hasard qui n'avait aucune signification. »

« Tu ne l'aurais pas été. » dit finalement Hermione, regardant Drago. « J'aurai souhaité que tu me le dises. »

« Je te promets que je te dirais quoi que ce soit qui se produira dorénavant. » dit Drago, heureux quand Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Drago n'avait jamais été si proche d'Hermione comme il l'était à l'instant, assis près d'elle sur le canapé. Tandis que Drago avait admis qu'Hermione était maintenant vraiment attirante, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée avec tant d'attention, pour la première fois il la regardait réellement comme sa femme et il réalisa à quelle point elle était jolie. Prudemment, il dégagea quelques mèches rebelles de sa figure et doucement pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Juste comme leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans la maison, les interrompant. Se dégageant à contrecœur, Hermione alla répondre à la porte, laissant Drago assis dans le canapé, maudissant la personne indésirable qui les avait interrompu lui et Hermione.

Drago était clairement mécontent quand Hermione revint dans la pièce avec Harry Potter trainant derrière elle.

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda Drago, toujours mécontent de son timing.

« Je pensais que je pouvais faire un saut pour t'informer des dernières nouvelles de l'enquête. » dit Harry, comme il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir près de Drago et attendit qu'Harry continue.

« Techniquement, je ne devrais pas vous en parler, mais comme vous êtes mes amis, je pense que vous devez rester informé. » dit Harry, notant comment Drago et Hermione était assis l'un près de l'autre. « Nous avons trouvé des preuves de trois portoloin non officiels utilisés dans la zone de l'attaque de Drago cette nuit-là. Nous enquêtons toujours pour savoir d'où ils venaient mais nous pourrions trouver dans les prochains jours. »

« Cela t'as pris tout ce temps pour obtenir ces informations ? » demanda Drago, choqué de la lenteur de travail du département des Aurors.

« Oui, malheureusement le contrôle de ces portoloin non officiels est difficile et la personne en charge dans le bureau n'est pas disponible. » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi non ? C'est important Potter, rend le disponible. » Drago bouillonnait de colère, il voulait des réponses sur qui l'avait attaqué et pourquoi.

Harry rit. « Je parlais de toi, Malefoy. Cela fait partie d'un de tes domaines de prédilection. »

Drago était peu sûr de comment répondre. « Bien, j'ai été autorisé à reprendre le travail donc peut-être que je pourrais aider. » dit-il, se demandant s'il pourrait l'utiliser depuis qu'il ne souvenait plus d'aucun de ses entraînements ou de ses expériences passées.

« Je souhaite que tu le puisses, mais tu ne seras pas autorisé parce que tu as été impliqué. Désolé. » dit Harry, sachant que Drago pouvait être un atout précieux dans les enquêtes.

« Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen de contourner cela. » sourit Drago, son côté Serpentard refaisant surface.

« Peut-être. » dit Harry, sachant qu'avant la fin de la semaine Drago pourrait être impliqué dans son enquête d'une quelconque manière.

Hermione secoua sa tête sachant que son mari et son meilleur ami trouverait un moyen de contourner les règles et que Drago travaille sur l'enquête.

« Je vais devoir y aller, je dois voir Ron. » dit Harry comme il se levait. « Quand reviendras-tu au travail ? » demanda-t-il à Drago.

« Je vais voir le ministre plus tard aujourd'hui, donc si tout va bien demain. » dit Drago à Harry.

Harry dit au-revoir à Hermione et laissa le couple seul une nouvelle fois.

« Merci. » dit Hermione comme elle se retournait après avoir regardé Harry quitté la maison.

« Pour quoi ? » questionna Drago.

« D'avoir fait un effort avec Harry. »

« Mes parents ont dit que nous étions amis maintenant que nous travaillions ensemble, donc je pensais que je devais essayer d'être gentil. En plus, c'est ton ami. » dit Drago. « Je ne peux pas promettre d'être aussi gentil avec Weasley. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habituée à ce que toi et Ron vous tolériez à peine. » rit Hermione. « Avec un peu de chance, vous ne vous verrez pas trop souvent. »

« Donc il n'est pas Auror comme Potter et moi. » demanda Drago, surpris que le rouquin n'est pas suivi les traces de Potter, de ce qu'il se souvenait de la paire, Weasley semblait suivre Potter comme un mouton.

« Non, il vit et travaille à Poudlard. » dit Hermione. « Il gère le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et George au village. »

« Donc, je ne devrais pas rester avec lui trop souvent ? » demanda Drago, soulagé.

« Non, en effet. » sourit Hermione, vérifiant l'heure. « Il est temps pour toi de partir et d'aller voir Kinglsey. »

Drago partit donc pour être prêt pour son rendez-vous, laissant Hermione seule pour envisager ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Harry ne les avait pas interrompus plus tôt.

Plus tard ce soir-là, après que Drago ait été voir le ministre et arranger son retour au travail et qu'ils aient diné, Drago et Hermione étaient assis dans la pièce de devant pour regarder un film.

Hermione avait expliqué ce qu'était la boite moldue dans le coin à Drago plus tôt dans la semaine et lui avait promis qu'il pourrait l'utiliser quand il sentirait qu'il pourrait tenir le coup avec quelque chose qui était nouveau pour lui.

Drago était fasciné par le film et l'expérience et il regardait sans parler pendant l'entièreté du film. Hermione était incroyablement soulagée que l'expérience de la première fois qu'elle avait regardé un film avec lui ne se soit pas répétée, il avait parlé et lui avait posé des questions tout le long du film.

« C'était bien, très agréable. Tu n'as même pas besoin de quitter la maison. » commenta Drago comme Hermione sortait le DVD de l'appareil.

« C'est l'idée. » sourit Hermione, heureuse d'avoir passé sa soirée avec Drago sans que cela soit inconfortable. « Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé. »

« C'est le cas, on pourrait en regarder un autre une autre fois. » dit Drago, une idée apparaissant soudainement dans sa tête. « Peut-être maintenant. »

Hermione sourit à l'enthousiasme de Drago. « Peut-être une autre fois, tu vas retourner au travail demain et je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

« Okay. » répondit Drago. « Pourquoi es-tu si fatiguée ? »

« Je ne dors pas bien. » Hermione haussa les épaules.

Drago se demanda si la raison pour laquelle elle ne dormait pas était parce qu'elle dormait dans la chambre d'ami au lieu de son propre lit. Il se demanda également si c'était pour cela qu'il ne dormait pas très bien non plus. Drago voulut suggérer qu'elle retourne dans leur lit, il était assez grand afin qu'ils ne se gênent pas mutuellement, mais il ne trouva pas le courage de lui demander.

« Désolé. » dit-il finalement, pas sûr de quoi dire d'autre.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, chéri. » dit Hermione comme elle rangeait les verres du salon.

Drago la regarda avec surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait un mot affectif envers lui mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit comme elle continuait à s'agiter dans la pièce.

« Si tu es fatiguée, tu devrais aller dans le lit, je vais ranger. » dit Drago, prenant les verres de sa main.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione, étouffant un bâillement.

« Oui, bonne nuit Granger. »

« Bonne nuit. » dit Hermione souriant doucement à Drago.

Elle regardait Drago comme si elle essayait de décider quelque chose, et après quelques secondes, elle lui donna une bise sur sa joue et quitta la pièce.

Drago regarda sa femme quitter la pièce, la sensation de son baiser toujours présente sur sa joue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Drago s'avoua qu'il était définitivement attiré par Hermione et qu'il n'était pas contrarié qu'elle soit sa femme. Même si ses souvenirs ne reviendraient jamais, il avait l'espoir qu'ils pourraient rassembler les pièces et avoir un futur ensemble.

* * *

**Bien, bien, bien... Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? Des réactions par rapport à Harry ? N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer...**

**La semaine prochaine Drago retourne au travail et on avance un peu avec son amnésie... Bonne semaine à tous et toutes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous/tes. J'espère que vous allez bien.  
**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre avec quelque avancements concernant la perte de mémoire de Drago. mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas :)**

**Merci au passage à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ajouté en favoris et/ou en follows. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire**

Disclaimer **: l'histoire est de cleotheo et les personnages sont à JKR**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Drago regarda la large pile de papiers encore présente sur son bureau et grogna, il était malade de remplir des formulaires et d'écrire des rapports sur des choses dont il n'avait aucun souvenirs. La seule bonne chose dans la situation, selon Drago, était qu'on était vendredi après-midi, il était revenu travailler mardi mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour fuir le bureau pour le week-end.

Quand Drago était revenu travailler, il avait su exactement où trouver son bureau et qu'Harry avait son bureau à l'opposé du sien. Comme pour les autres choses qu'il avait sues automatiquement, il n'avait aucune explication pour savoir comment il savait cela car il n'avait aucun souvenir d'être jamais venu au département des Aurors avant mardi.

Depuis qu'il était retourné travailler, Drago avait harcelé Harry pour le laisser l'aider dans l'enquête concernant son attaque, jusqu'à présent, Harry avait été capable de l'arrêter en lui rappelant qu'il avait à faire son propre travail avant d'être libre pour les aider dans l'enquête. Il avait accepté à contrecœur de rattraper son retard dans son propre travail, mais il dit à Harry qu'une fois son travail à jour, il les rejoindrait sur l'enquête. Harry voulait en débattre mais il savait que le blond était déterminé, donc il lui accorda d'éventuellement rejoindre l'enquête.

Aussi ennuyant qu'était la paperasse, Drago avait passé les derniers jours à en faire le plus possible et il put finalement aller voir comment avançait l'enquête sur son attaque. Cela faisait sept semaines depuis son attaque et de ce qu'il put rassembler comme informations, Harry et son équipe n'étaient pas plus loin dans la découverte de ce qui était vraiment arrivé. Drago brûlait d'impatience de prendre l'affaire en main et avec un peu de chance, arriver à quelques réponses.

Pour l'instant, Drago était prêt à quitter le bureau puisqu'il avait fini le plus de paperasse, regardant son bureau il fut satisfait que lundi après-midi, il pourrait enquêter sur son attaque et ne pas être coincé dans son bureau avec une pile de papiers ennuyeux.

Comme Drago quittait son bureau, il heurta Harry, quittant le sien.

« Potter, est-ce que tu as fait des progrès ? » demanda Drago alors que les deux hommes marchaient vers l'ascenseur.

« Non, mais j'attends le rapport des portoloins non officiels sur mon bureau lundi." Dit Harry, déçu de ne pouvoir donner de meilleures nouvelles.

« Avec un peu de chance, nous découvrirons quelque chose. » soupira Drago. « Ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé me rend complètement fou. »

« Je peux l'imaginer. » dit Harry avec sympathie, entrant dans l'ascenseur qui était arrivé. « Comment va Hermione ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Bien. Nous allons chez mes parents ce soir pour diner. » dit Drago, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la mention de sa femme.

Même si lui et Hermione n'avaient plus été si proches pour s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ils s'étaient grandement rapprochés durant les derniers jours et Hermione pouvait régulièrement toucher son bras ou lui donner un bisou sur sa joue.

Harry nota le sourire sur le visage de Drago à la mention d'Hermione et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Je pensais qu'ils étaient en France. » dit Harry, se souvenant d'Hermione qui était venue à sa maison le soir précédent le retour de Drago à la maison, paniquant à propos de l'absence de Lucius et Narcissa.

« Ils sont revenus à la maison cet après-midi. » dit Drago comme ils quittaient l'ascenseur et gagnait chacun les cheminées situées dans l'atrium. « Je suppose qu'ils pensent qu'ils peuvent revenir sans danger et que je suis moins susceptible d'aller courir au Manoir pour me cacher. »

« Tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, espérant que le blond n'allait pas briser le cœur de sa meilleure amie.

« Non, bien sûr que je ne le ferai pas. » Drago exprima son agacement. « Ma place est à la maison, avec Hermione. »

« Passe une bonne soirée. » sourit Harry, heureux que les choses s'arrangent entre Drago et Hermione. « Je dois y aller, Luna a fait une réservation pour aller diner. »

Drago dit au revoir à Harry et le regarda transplanner vers la maison de Luna. Quand Drago entra dans la cheminée, au lieu de retourner à la maison, il gagna le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre quelques fleurs pour sa mère.

* * *

Drago flânait autour du fleuriste attendant que la sorcière lui prépare le bouquet qu'il avait pris pour sa mère. Un étalage de lys attira son attention, et un flash de souvenir traversa soudainement son esprit

…

_Drago et Hermione étaient en train de marcher à travers un petit village sorcier dans le sud de la France. Ils étaient heureux de bavarder ensemble quand Hermione s'arrêta devant un petit fleuriste._

_« Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ? » demanda Drago._

_« Désolée, cet étalage a juste attiré mon regard. » dit Hermione, regardant à la fenêtre._

_Drago regarda à travers la fenêtre, et devant l'étalage, se trouvait un vase délicat en verre rempli d'un superbe bouquet de lys._

_« Ils sont magnifiques. » dit Hermione, regardant les fleurs. « Les lys sont mes fleurs favorites. »_

_« Vraiment. » dit Drago comme il disparaissait dans le magasin._

_Hermione le regarda parler à la femme du magasin et revenir quelques minutes plus tard._

_« Elle les livrera à la Villa, plus tard dans l'après-midi. » dit Drago, réapparaissant au côté d'Hermione._

_« Tu n'as pas fait ça. » dit Hermione, regardant la propriétaire mette un signe vendu en face du vase de fleurs._

_« Je sais, je le voulais. » dit Drago, embrassant doucement sur les lèvres._

…

Drago fut ravi que ce souvenir lui soit revenu, il prit le bouquet de l'étalage et gagna le comptoir pour que la propriétaire fasse un bouquet pour Hermione.

« Je vais prendre celles-là aussi. » dit-il à la femme. « Ce sont les préférées de ma femme. »

« Votre femme est vraiment chanceuse d'avoir un mari qui peut se rappeler de ses fleurs favorites, le mien ne peut même pas se rappeler de m'en acheter, de quelque sorte qu'elles soient. » La sorcière rit, comme elle finissait d'arranger les fleurs.

* * *

Hermione était assise en train d'écrire dans la bibliothèque quand elle entendit le bruit d'un transplannage, un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il s'agissait probablement de Drago, même s'il était un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Le son de pas dans les escaliers lui dit qu'elle avait raison et quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte de la bibliothèque et Drago apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Désolé, je suis en retard, je me suis arrêté en chemin pour prendre quelques fleurs pour ma mère. » dit Drago, se tenant toujours dans l'embrasure.

« C'est une bonne idée. » dit Hermione, elle savait combien sa belle-mère aimait les fleurs.

« J'ai aussi pris quelque chose d'autre. » dit Drago, en entrant dans la pièce mais gardant ses mains derrière lui.

Hermione leva son regard, se demandant ce que son mari avait pris.

« J'ai pensé que cela pourrait pardonner mon attitude quand je me suis réveillé la première fois. » dit Drago, comme il se sentait toujours coupable de sa première semaine qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital pendant un moment, il avait été horrible avec Hermione durant cette semaine.

Drago amena le bouquet de lys de derrière son dos et les tendit à Hermione.

« Ils sont superbes. » Hermione avait le souffle coupé, surprise de son geste. « Ce sont mes préférés. »

« Je sais. » dit Drago, en fronçant les sourcils. « Ou du moins, je l'ai su quand je les ai pris. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Hermione, confuse.

Drago s'assit à la table, en face d'Hermione. « Quand je les ai pris, j'ai dit à la femme du magasin qu'ils étaient tes préférés, parce que quand j'ai vu l'étalage, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose qui me disait que c'était tes préférés. »

« Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose, c'est bien. » dit Hermione, heureuse que les choses aillent de mieux en mieux.

« Ouai, ça pourrait l'être si je pouvais retrouver toute ma mémoire. » murmura Drago.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire, chez le fleuriste, je me suis souvenu de quelque chose et maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont je me suis souvenu, c'est de nouveau reparti. » expliqua Drago, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé lui-même. « Tout ce dont je me souviens est que le souvenir a révélé tes fleurs favorites, mais je ne peux pas me souvenir de quoique ce soit d'autre. »

Hermione était sidérée depuis quelques minutes, elle pensait que quand Drago avait commencé à retrouver la mémoire, cela resterait dans sa tête.

« Cela n'a pas de sens. » dit Hermione doucement. « Quand tu t'es réveillé la première fois et que tu étais encore à l'hôpital, j'ai fait quelques recherche sur l'amnésie et nulle part je n'ai lu que les souvenirs revenus disparaissaient de nouveau. »

« Et bien les miens l'ont fait, peut-être as-tu fais des recherches au mauvais endroit » Drago haussa les épaule. « Je vais prendre une douche et me changer pour ce soir. »

Hermione regarda Drago quitter la pièce, ses mots faisaient toujours échos dans sa tête, peut-être avait-elle cherché au mauvais endroit. Le guérisseur avait dit que l'amnésie était le résultat d'un choc à la tête, et si c'était le résultat de la magie. Toutes les recherches d'Hermione associaient l'amnésie à des blessures à la tête, elle n'avait fait aucune recherche sur les causes magiques de la perte de mémoire.

Hermione voulait faire quelques recherches sur la question mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de temps avant qu'ils ne partent pour diner au manoir. Se jurant de faire quelques recherches à leur retour, Hermione gagna les escaliers pour descendre mettre les fleurs dans de l'eau, puis elle revint pour placer le vase dans la bibliothèque et gagna enfin la chambre d'ami pour s'habiller.

* * *

Le dîner au manoir fut un grand succès, Lucius et Narcissa était ravi que Drago ait fait un effort et ils étaient contents de voir leur fils et sa femme s'entendre bien. Drago remercia ses parents de l'avoir laisser pendant un moment, il admit que s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, il aurait couru directement au manoir dès qu'il en aurait eu la possibilité, il ne mentionna toutefois pas qu'il avait en fait essayé de faire une telle chose.

Narcissa et Lucius parlèrent à Drago et Hermione de leurs courtes vacances et Lucius révéla ses plans pour moins travailler et passer plus de temps avec sa femme dans leur villa en France.

Après ce charmant diner et quelques heures de conversations plaisantes, Drago et Hermione s'excusèrent et regagnèrent leur maison.

« Drago, est-ce que nous pouvons parler. » dit Hermione, quand ils arrivèrent dans leur pièce de devant.

« Oui. » répondit Drago, nerveux par rapport à l'attitude sérieuse d'Hermione.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et Drago s'assit près d'elle.

« C'est à propos de ton attaque. » commença Hermione, exprimant les pensées qu'elle avait cogité pendant toute la soirée. « Et de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, à propose de tes souvenirs. »

Drago s'assit perplexe quant à ce qu'Hermione lui disait, mais il ne l'interrompit pas. Il avait appris durant les semaines passées qu'Hermione donnait toujours son point de vue, elle prenait juste parfois son temps pour le donner.

« J'y ai pensé, j'ai cherché que l'amnésie est causée par une blessure à la tête et il n'y a aucune mention de souvenirs revenus et ensuite qui disparaissent. » dit Hermione. « Mais je n'ai pas fait de recherches sur les raisons magiques de la perte de mémoire. »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ? Le guérisseur a dit que c'était un coup à ma tête qui a causé mon amnésie. » dit Drago, peu sûr où Hermione voulait en venir avec sa théorie.

« Et s'il a tort ? S'il a supposé que c'est ce qui a causé ton amnésie et qu'en réalité c'était un sort. » dit Hermione, disant tout haut ses pensées.

« Cela n'a pas de sens, mais. » Drago secoua sa tête. « Potter dit qu'il pensait à un second Mangemort qui m'aurait attaqué, pourquoi m'aurait-il enlevé ma mémoire. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait. » dit Hermione, pensant à ce que Drago lui avait dit à propos du raid avant qu'il n'ait lieu. « Toi et Harry étiez certain qu'il y avait seulement un Mangemort, vous aviez vérifié pendant des semaines donc vous étiez préparés. »

« Donc, s'il n'y avait pas un deuxième Mangemort, cela devait être quelqu'un d'autre. » médita Drago. « Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Cela devait être quelqu'un qui était là ou quelqu'un qui savait pour le raid. » expliqua Hermione. « Je ne sais rien à propos du pourquoi cependant. »

Drago réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, si son amnésie était le résultat d'un sort, ce qu'elle avait dit était plein de sens. Quelqu'un l'avait délibérément attaqué et enlevé sa mémoire, la question était de savoir pourquoi. Regardant Hermione assise perdue dans ses pensées, il sut soudainement la raison pour laquelle il avait été attaqué.

« Toi. »

« Moi quoi ? » demanda Hermione, perplexe par l'intervention soudaine de son mari.

« Tu te demandes la raison pour laquelle j'ai été attaqué, c'est toi. » dit Drago, les pièces se mettant en place. « Pense à cela, ils m'ont enlevé les souvenirs de juste avant que ma famille ait rejoint l'Ordre et que je sois en contact normal avec toi. »

« Donc celui qui a fait cela voulait effacer tous tes souvenirs de notre relation. » dit Hermione, se demandant si Drago avait raison.

« Oui, celui qui a fait cela voulait que je sorte de ta vie. » dit Drago. « Nous cherchons quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que nous soyons ensemble. »

Hermione réfléchissait à ce que Drago venait de dire, sa théorie sur la magie étant la cause de la perte de sa mémoire et celle à propos de la raison de son attaque, cela avait du sens. La seule question restante était de savoir qui avait fait cela et pourquoi ?

* * *

**Tadam ! So, avez des idées ? N'hésitez à m'en faire part en laissant une petite review :)**

**A la semaine prochaine...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien !  
Je sais que je le dis à chaque fois, mais c'est sincère : un ENORME merci à vous pour vos review, ajouts en favoris et en follows. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part :) MERCI BEAUCOUP !  
**

**Alors, nous voici avec le chapitre n°8 où on continue à se creuser la tête pour savoir qui a attaqué Drago  
**

**So : bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer :**** l'histoire appartient à cleotheo (je n'en suis que la traductrice) et les personnages sont à JKR****  
**

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :MissLine: Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis contente que la fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Concernant le coupable, son identité sera révélée d'ici peu. Merci encore. Bisous

Mama : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Concernant la suite, la voilà (désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas le moyen de poster avant le vendredi soir). J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira. Bisous

Liloune : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer. Bisous

Choco-Jo : Merci beacoup pour ta review :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaire. Bisous

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

« Rho, nous n'arrivons à rien. » se lamenta Drago, en refermant violemment son livre. « Peut-être avons-nous tort. »

« Non. » dit Hermione, en secouant sa tête. « Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, je peux le sentir. »

« Granger, nous avons passé toute la journée d'hier et une bonne partie d'aujourd'hui à chercher des informations sur les sorts en lien avec la mémoire. » dit Drago, légèrement agacé que son week-end se soit passé dans la bibliothèque.

« Peut-être avons-nous besoin de plus de livres. » songea Hermione, regardant dans la large pièce.

« Peut-être avons-nous besoin d'une pause. » répliqua Drago en se levant et en étirant son corps.

« Mais, nous devons encore vérifier ceux-ci. » dit Hermione, en désignant les 5 livres restant sur la table.

« Ils n'iront nulle part. Nous pouvons les regarder après avec fait une pause. » insista Drago, relevant Hermione de sa chaise.

Hermione était sur le point de protester mais elle se stoppa quand elle réalisa que Drago avait mis son bras autour de sa taille. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative d'un contact physique entre eux depuis le jour où ils s'étaient presque embrassés, il y avait presque une semaine.

« Bien, faisons une pause. » concéda Hermione, regardant dans les yeux gris de Drago.

« Bien. » Drago sourit et mena Hermione hors de la pièce.

Drago emmena Hermione au rez-de-chaussée où ils prirent une boisson et gagnèrent ensuite l'arrière-cour pour prendre un peu d'air frais.

« Potter est revenu te voir ? » demanda Drago tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table dans le patio.

« Oui, il a dit qu'il allait vérifier si les portoloin était concluants et qu'il reviendrait dans le courant de cet après-midi. » répondit Hermione.

Hermione avait écrit une brève lettre à Harry samedi matin pour lui demander son aide, elle n'avait pas expliqué leur théorie mais avait promis de lui parler de tout ce qu'ils suspectaient qu'il s'était passé.

« Quand, cet après-midi ? » demandant Drago, vérifiant sa montre. « Il est déjà deux heures. »

« Je ne sais pas, Luna rend visite habituellement à son père les dimanche après-midi, donc je suppose qu'il viendra ensuite. »

Drago hocha la tête et les deux restèrent assis dans un calme absolu en buvant leur café.

« Je suppose que nous devrions rentrer. » dit Hermione, après qu'ils aient passé près d'une heure dans le jardin.

Drago se releva de son siège et tendit sa main à Hermione, elle sourit au geste et laissa Drago l'aider à se lever. Quand elle fut debout, Hermione fut surprise que Drago n'enlève pas sa main, au lieu de cela, il la tira vers lui afin qu'elle soit plus proche de lui.

« Merci. » dit-il tranquillement.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Hermione, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux.

« Pour découvrir ce qu'il m'était arrivé, et essayer de trouver une solution. » dit-il comme il se rapprochait d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit et tendit automatiquement la main et caressa le côté du visage de Drago. Doucement, ils rapprochèrent tous deux leurs têtes, provoquant la rencontre de leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, la main d'Hermione bougeant pour jouer avec les cours cheveux sur la nuque de Drago, tandis que celle de Drago caressait la peau douce de la hanche d'Hermione où son top était légèrement remonté.

Ils venaient juste de s'embrasser quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge de derrière la porte.

« Désolé, je peux revenir plus tard si je dérange. » Harry sourit depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait près de la porte de la cuisine.

Drago et Hermione se séparèrent à contrecœur, Drago maudissant Harry à propos de son mauvais timing.

« Non, c'est bon. » dit Hermione, rougissant d'avoir été surprise par Harry. « Merci d'être venu. »

« Ce n'est rien, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » dit Harry, supposant que cela devait être urgent pour le faire venir un dimanche.

« Rentrons dans la bibliothèque. » dit Drago, gagnant l'intérieur de la maison, toujours agacé du timing d'Harry. « Nous allons t'expliquer. »

* * *

« Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve, voilà ce qu'il en est pour l'instant. » dit Harry.

Harry avait écouté Drago et Hermione lui parler de leur théorie, il se trouvait d'accord avec eux et se demandait pourquoi cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit plus tôt.

« Non, c'est pourquoi nous examinons les documents au sujet de ces sorts. » soupira Hermione, en désignant les livres.

« Bien, j'ai appelé le ministère en chemin, les résultats ne sont toujours pas là mais j'ai fait appel à quelques pistons et ils me livreront les informations d'ici environ une demi-heure. » dit Harry, heureux d'être en mesure d'apporter quelque chose au travail cet après-midi.

« Peut-être nous diront-ils quelque chose de plus. » dit Hermione. « Merci Harry. »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant nous pourrions continuer les recherches. » dit Drago, gémissant à la pensée de devoir faire des recherches dans un ancien livre de sorts. « Lis, Potter. »

Les trois s'assirent pour lire pendant une demi-heure avant qu'Hermione halète.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry à son amie.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé. » dit Hermione, lisant soigneusement le livre.

« Où ? » demanda Drago comme lui et Harry se levait pour se mettre derrière Hermione.

« Ici, il est dit que si le sort n'est pas fait correctement ou s'il est mal lancé, des fragments de souvenirs sont conservés et disparaissent par la suite. » dit Hermione, en pointant le sort particulier dans le livre.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un remède ? » demanda Drago, en parcourant la page.

« Oui, ici. » Hermione pointa plus loin dans la page. « Le sort est originaire de Roumanie, et il y a une potion qui répare les dégâts provoqués par le sort. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler ni de ce sort ni de la potion. » dit Harry, en lisant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Il n'est pas très utilisé, voilà pourquoi. » expliqua Hermione. « Cette section du livre traite de sorts extrêmement rares originaires de différents pays. »

« Donc quelqu'un qui est Roumain me hait. » demanda Drago, confus.

« Non pas un Roumain, ils ont juste eu besoin d'être en Roumanie ou d'avoir une connexion avec ce pays. » expliqua Harry, n'aimant pas la pensée qui était en train de se former dans sa tête.

« Cela résout tout, je connais beaucoup de gens avec des connexions en Roumanie. » marmonna Drago, manquant le regard qu'Hermione et Harry partagèrent comme il retournait à son siège.

Avant qu'Hermione et Harry aient eu le temps de discuter de leur pensée qui avait traversé leurs esprits, un hibou apparu à la fenêtre.

« Le rapport du portoloin. » dit Harry, en prenant le parchemin du hibou.

S'asseyant, Harry parcouru l'information, son visage s'affaissant comme il voyait ce qui était indiqué sur la page.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Hermione, notant la détresse d'Harry.

« Le premier portoloin a été utilisé une heure avant que nous arrivions donc ce n'est pas important. » expliqua Harry. « Cependant le second est arrivé quelques minutes après nous et le troisième a été laissé quelques minutes après l'attaque de Drago. »

« Donc l'attaquant est arrivé et est reparti par portoloin. » dit Drago, heureux des quelques progrès qu'ils avaient finalement fait. « D'où venaient-ils et où sont-ils allés ? »

« Ils sont arrivés et sont repartis du même endroit. » dit Harry, faisant une pause avant de révéler la destination. « Poudlard. »

Hermione secoua sa tête essayant de nier ce qu'Harry venait juste de dire, même si elle s'était pleinement attendue à ce qu'il avait révélé.

« Non, il n'a pas pu Harry. » soupira Hermione, essayant de se convaincre elle-même plus que son ami.

« Je ne veux pas y croire non plus, Hermione. » dit Harry, malheureusement. « Mais regarde l'évidence, tout le désigne. »

« Qui ? » demanda Drago, agacé d'être laissé à l'écart.

« Ron. » dit Harry.

« Weasley. Tu penses qu'il a fait ça, pourquoi ? » demanda Drago, il savait qu'il avait une histoire glaciale avec le rouquin et savait d'après ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir mais il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse faire quelque chose de ce genre.

« Ron habite à Poudlard, son frère travaille en Roumanie et il lui a rendu visite de nombreuses fois. » expliqua Harry comme Hermione semblait être dans le déni. « Et il n'aimait pas le fait que toi et Hermione soient ensemble. »

« Il désapprouvait à ce point, il le ferait ? » demanda Drago.

« Peut-être. » Hermione parla finalement. « Mais pourquoi maintenant, nous sommes ensemble depuis près de 5 ans. »

« Peut-être parce que rien d'autre n'a marché». » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, rien d'autre n'a marché ? Qu'a-t-il essayé d'autre ? » demanda Drago à Harry pendant qu'Hermione regardait son ami avec perplexité.

« Eh bien, il a essayé plusieurs fois de convaincre Hermione que tu l'utilisais et que tu ne préoccupais pas d'elle. » dit Harry, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire au blond. « Ensuite il y a la nuit avant votre mariage. » Il décida de dire toute la vérité.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Drago en même temps qu'Hermione parla.

« Tu savais ? »

« Seulement après. » soupira Harry. « Il avait bu un coup et m'a parlé après que vous soyez parti en lune de miel. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Drago, n'aimant pas être laissé de côté.

« La nuit avant que nous nous marrions, Ron est venu me voir et m'a supplié de partir avec lui. » expliqua Hermione à son mari.

Drago ragea contre Weasley, qui avait tenté de voler sa fiancée la nuit avant leur mariage.

« Tu penses réellement qu'il l'a fait, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, désespérée de croire que son ami était innocent.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais si le guérisseur confirme que c'est un sort roumain qui a été utilisé sur Drago ainsi que si les éléments en rapport avec le portoloin se vérifient, je vais lui poser des questions. » soupira Harry, haïssant de devoir suspecter son meilleur ami.

« Donc il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire jusqu'à demain, quand je verrai le guérisseur. » dit Drago.

« Non, donc je vais y aller. » dit Harry en se levant. « Venez me voir demain et nous discuterons de ce que nous ferons par la suite. »

Hermione se leva et embrassa Harry tandis que Drago lui donna la main et le remerciait pour son aide. Comme il partait, Harry jeta un dernier regard à ses amis, quand il était arrivé une heure plus tôt, ils semblaient si heureux ensemble et maintenant, Hermione semblait brisée et Drago semblait troublé. Harry regarda Drago marcher vers Hermione et la prendre dans ses bras, au moins ils semblaient s'être redécouverts l'un l'autre.

* * *

« Tu prévois de rester là toute la nuit ? » demanda Drago, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte de la bibliothèque.

Depuis qu'Harry était parti quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione avait encore fait des recherches, essayant de trouver un autre sort qui aurait pu être utilisé sur Drago, elle ne voulait pas croire que son ami était responsable.

« Non, j'irai au lit plus tard. » répondit Hermione, feuilletant un autre livre.

Drago se déplaça où Hermione était assise et ferma le livre qu'elle regardait. Hermione leva son regard, prête à protester mais un regard à son mari révéla qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour se disputer avec lui.

« Viens, tu dois aller dormir maintenant. » insista Drago, relevant Hermione. « Tu dors déjà assez mal sans être debout toute la nuit. »

« Je vais bien. » insista Hermione comme Drago la menait en dehors de la bibliothèque. « Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle quand il passa la chambre d'ami où elle avait pris place.

« Au lit. » répondit Drago, la menant dans les escaliers vers le troisième étage. « Tu devrais mieux dormir dans ton propre lit. »

Hermione arrêta d'argumenter et laissa Drago la mener dans leur chambre, elle en savait pas s'il avait prévu de rester avec elle pour la nuit, elle espérait juste qu'il allait le faire.

« Nous y voilà, va te préparer pour aller au lit et dormir. » dit Drago, pointant Hermione vers la salle de bain. « Je vais aller dans la chambre d'ami. »

« Non. » dit Hermione, attrapant son bras comme il se retournait pour partir. « Reste s'il-te-plaît. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Drago, secrètement heureux qu'Hermione veuille qu'il reste avec elle.

« Oui. » dit Hermione avant de gagner la salle de bain.

Drago resta debout en regardant à travers la fenêtre, repensant aux révélations faites durant l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione revienne en portant un pyjama de soie bleu clair. Tandis qu'Hermione se mettait au lit, Drago gagna la salle de bain pour se changer dans pyjama vert foncé. Quand il revint, il grimpa dans le large lit avec Hermione et s'installa de son côté pour dormir.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était toujours largement éveillée, même si elle était mieux mise dans son propre lit, cela semblait bizarre d'être au lit avec Drago et de ne pas être recroquevillée contre lui. Regardant son mari qui dormait à poing fermé, Hermione se rapprocha prudemment de lui, peut-être elle pourrait se rapprocher de lui sans le réveiller. Toujours endormi, Drago s'étendit automatiquement vers Hermione quand elle se rapprocha et enroula un bras autour d'elle, l'amenant plus près de son corps. Enveloppée dans les bras de Drago, Hermione s'endormi finalement et eu pour la première fois une bonne nuit de repos depuis l'accident de son mari.

* * *

**Et voilàààà, bon on a toujours pas l'identité formelle du coupable mais les soupçons s'accumulent :) **

**Je vous souhaite donc à tous une très bonne semaine et vous donnez rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant**

**Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez laisser vos commentaires, c'est gratuit lol**

**Bisoussss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonsoir à vous :)**

**Nous sommes vendredi soir et donc, voici le 9eme chapitre :)  
**

**Je remercie comme d'hab ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou ajouté en follow/review :D**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire est de _cleotheo_ et les persos sont à JKR**

**Réponse aux review anonymes :**

**_Camille:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié l'histoire :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Harry s'assit dans son bureau, songeant à l'évidence qui lui faisait face, peu importe la manière dont il regardait ce qu'il devait faire, cela ne le menait pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry avait examiné l'activité du portoloin en détails et avait découvert que les deux portoloin avaient été utilisés à l'intérieur de la maison de Ron dans le village sorcier de Poudlard. Il avait aussi découvert que Ron avait rendu visite à son frère, Charlie, en Roumanie le mois avant l'attaque de Drago. En y repensant, Harry pouvait se souvenir de Ron lui parlant de son voyage et de combien il avait aimé aller en Roumanie.

Harry rassembla malheureusement toutes les évidences, tout ce qu'il attendait était les confirmations officielles qu'il s'agissait bien du sort utilisé contre Drago.

Quand Hermione et Drago reviendraient de l'hôpital, Harry aurait soit à aller chercher son meilleur ami pour un interrogatoire, soit à recommencer son enquête. Il espérait désespérément que ce serait la dernière possibilité, mais son instinct lui disait le contraire.

* * *

« Arrêtes de remuer. » dit Drago, plaçant sa main sur les doigts remuant d'Hermione.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Hermione. « Je suis juste nerveuse. »

« Je sais, » dit Drago, tenant toujours les mains d'Hermione. « Autant que je le suis. »

Tenir les mains d'Hermione semblait complètement naturel pour Drago, et en regardant leurs doigts entrelacés, il se souvenait l'agréable surprise qu'il avait eue quand il s'était réveillé ce matin. Drago avait été assez surpris quand il s'était levé pour trouver Hermione toujours profondément endormie, confortablement installée dans ses bras. Drago avait regardé sa femme dormir pendant près de quinze minutes avant que les yeux noisette d'Hermione ne s'ouvrent. Une fois qu'Hermione fut réveillée, le couple s'allongea dans le lit pour parler pendant un moment avant de se lever et de s'habiller.

Drago venait juste de se rappeler le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé juste avant de se lever quand le Docteur Dawson apparu et fit entrer le jeune couple dans son bureau.

« Désolé pour l'attente, les matins sont très chargés. » dit le guérisseur Dawson, comme Drago et Hermione s'asseyaient. « Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, il y a eu quelques développements. » dit Drago, expliquant leur récente découverte.

« Si c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, je ferais mieux d'aller chercher un expert pour vous examiner. » dit le guérisseur Dawson en se levant. « Je n'en ai que pour une minute. »

Le guérisseur Dawson quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un expert, laissant Hermione et Drago assis seuls dans son bureau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint avec un autre homme plus grand.

« Mr et Mrs Malefoy, voici le guérisseur Kelly. » dit le guérisseur Dawson, introduisant l'autre guérisseur au couple anxieux.

« Le guérisseur Dawson m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, et qu'il a supposé que l'amnésie était le résultat d'un coup à la tête. » dit le guérisseur Kelly, en s'asseyant près de Drago. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'était un sort ? »

Hermione expliqua les allers et venues des souvenirs de Drago et ensuite leurs recherches.

« Vous vous voulez dire que vous avez découvert quel sort a été utilisé ? » demanda le docteur Kelly, choqué de l'ingéniosité de la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, nous pensons que nous avons découvert le sort. » dit Hermione, sortant le livre de son sac et le tendant au guérisseur.

Le guérisseur Kelly parcouru rapidement la page adéquate, en hochant la tête. « Voyons alors. Mr Malefoy, pouvez-vous vous lever s'il-vous-plaît. »

Drago se leva et le guérisseur fit courir sa baguette sur le corps de Drago, une lumière bleu foncé apparut du bout de bois et entoura Drago.

« Maintenant, nous devons attendre quelques minutes. » expliqua le docteur Kelly. « Si un sort de mémoire a été utilisé, la lumière deviendra rouge. »

Les quatre personnes de la pièce attendirent avec anticipation en regardant la lumière autour de Drago. Doucement, la lumière commença à changer de couleur, et quelques minutes plus tard, Drago fut entouré d'une lumière rouge.

« C'est définitivement un sort. » dit le guérisseur Kelly en agitant sa baguette et faisant disparaître la lumière autour de Drago. « Maintenant, il faut trouver de qui. »

« Comment pouvons-nous faire cela ? » demanda Drago, en s'asseyant.

« Pour cela, nous avons besoin d'un peu de sang à tester. » dit le guérisseur Kelly, souriant légèrement quand il nota combien le visage de Drago avait pâli à la mention de l'échantillon de sang. « Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes. Tendez votre bras. »

Drago tendit son bras à contrecœur comme le guérisseur Dawson faisait une légère entaille dans sa peau et à l'aide de sa baguette, siphonnait une petite fiole de sang. Le guérisseur Kelly referma rapidement la petite entaille et laissa le bras de Drago.

« Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il maintenant ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas longtemps. Pourquoi ne pas revenir à mon bureau une fois que nous aurons les résultats. » dit le guérisseur Kelly, tendant sa carte de visite à Drago.

« Cela vous dérange si je suis là ? » demanda le guérisseur Dawson. « Je veux voir comment les choses vont se dérouler. »

« Tant que c'est d'accord pour Mr et Mrs Malefoy, je n'ai pas d'objections. » dit le guérisseur Kelly.

« Cela ne nous dérange pas. » dit Hermione.

« Mrs Malefoy, cela vous dérange si je prends ce livre pour faire des recherches sur ce sort particulier ? » demanda le guérisseur Kelly, en relevant le livre qu'Hermione lui avait donné plus tôt.

« Non, n'hésitez pas à le prendre. » sourit Hermione.

« Rendez-vous à 13 heures alors. » dit le guérisseur Kelly avant de partir dans son bureau pour faire ses tests.

Hermione et Drago dire leur au-revoir et gagnèrent la sortie du bureau du guérisseur.

« Tu penses qu'on doit en parler à Harry ? » demanda Hermione, quand ils furent seuls.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on peut attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûrs que c'est ce sort qui a été utilisé. » dit Drago.

« Okay, allons-y et allons boire un verre. » dit Hermione, gagnant les escaliers pour aller à la cafeteria de l'hôpital plutôt que de quitter le bâtiment pour y revenir plus tard.

* * *

A 13 heures, Drago, Hermione et le guérisseur Dawson étaient installés dans le bureau du docteur Kelly attendant les résultats sanguins de Drago.

« Les résultats sont concluants. » dit le guérisseur Kelly, regardant le document dans sa main. « Vous aviez raison, Mr Malefoy a été atteint par un sort de mémoire venant de Roumanie. »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda le guérisseur Dawson.

« Il y a une potion qui guérit de ce sort, mais elle est uniquement disponible en Roumanie et est extrêmement cher. »

« L'argent n'est pas un problème. » dit Drago. « Pas plus que de voyager pour guérir. »

« Bien. » sourit le guérisseur Kelly. « J'ai été en contact avec un expert en Roumanie, elle avait une réserve de potions et elle vous attends dès que vous pourrez vous y rendre. »

Le guérisseur Kelly donna à Drago un morceau de papier avec le nom de cette femme inscrit dessus.

« Voici ses coordonnées. Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas combien cela vous coûtera exactement, elle a dit que cela dépendait du patient et de la sévérité du sort. » expliqua le guérisseur Kelly. « Cela pourrait coûter des milliers. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, l'argent n'est pas un problème. » dit Drago en regardant le papier dans sa main. « Cela vaut de revenir à la normale. »

« Eh bien, bonne chance. » dit le guérisseur Kelly, en donnant la main au couple.

« Merci. » répondit Hermione.

« Il y aura surement un Auror qui va prendre contact avec vous dans les prochains jours concernant mon attaque, nous vous donnons la permission de divulguer les résultats. » dit Drago aux deux guérisseurs, sachant qu'il devait donner sa permission sinon ils ne pourraient parler de son cas à Harry ou à un autre Auror qui viendrait leur parler.

« Merci de nous avoir informé. » dit le guérisseur Dawson. « Nous coopérerons complètement et si tout va bien l'auteur pourra être remis à la justice. »

« Je l'espère. » répliqua Drago, regardant le visage d'Hermione à cette pensée.

Drago et Hermione quittèrent le bureau du guérisseur et gagnèrent la réception et la zone de transplannage.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Drago, stoppant Hermione avant qu'elle n'entre dans la cheminée. « J'aurai voulu que cela ne soit pas Weasley qui ait fait cela, mais je ne peux pas juste oublier cela. Il doit être puni. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu laisses tomber. » dit Hermione malheureusement. « Il est peut-être mon ami, mais il ne peut pas s'en sortir comme cela. Il aurait dû réaliser que je t'aime et rien ne changera ça. »

Drago sourit quand il entendit Hermione professer son amour pour lui, il l'étreignit et lui donna un rapide baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Drago gloussa légèrement à l'expression choquée d'Hermione. « Je n'ai peut-être plus mes souvenirs, mais je t'aime pour être restée près de moi et d'être là pour moi-même quand je t'ai traitée méchamment. »

Hermione sourit à son mari et ils gagnèrent tous les deux le Ministère pour informer Harry des résultats de leur visite à l'hôpital.

* * *

« Entrez. » La voix d'Harry retentit à travers la porte.

Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans la pièce et Harry sut immédiatement que ce n'étaient pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« C'est la vérité. » dit-il, espérant avoir tort.

« Désolé Potter, » dit Drago. « Hermione avait raison, c'est un sort de mémoire roumain. »

Harry mit sa tête entre ses mains, ce qu'il était sur le point de faire allait détruire sa relation avec la famille Weasley en entier, et pas seulement Ron.

« Tes souvenirs sont revenus ? » demanda Harry, lui étant impossible de dire s'il y avait un changement avec le blond.

« Non pas encore, nous allons aller en Roumanie quand nous aurons fini ici. »

« Roumanie ? Ils ne peuvent pas le traiter d'ici ? » demanda Harry perplexe.

« Non, apparemment pas. » dit Drago, il s'était demandé la même chose.

« Nous devons y aller. » dit Hermione. « Voici les coordonnées des deux guérisseurs qui se sont occupés de Drago, ils ont tous les deux acceptés d'aider. »

Hermione passa les cartes de visite des deux guérisseurs qu'ils avaient vus aujourd'hui à Harry.

« Bonne chance. » dit Harry comme le couple se préparait pour quitter son bureau.

« Pareil pour toi. » dit Drago, se demandant si Harry pourrait gérer le fait d'arrêter son meilleur ami. « Je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Après que Drago et Hermione aient quitté son bureau, Harry appela un des autres Aurors de son équipe et le mit au courant de la situation présente.

« Donc nous y allons et arrêtons Weasley, maintenant ? » demanda l'Auror.

« Non, pas encore, je veux juste l'amener pour le questionner. » répondit Harry, tristement.

* * *

Harry se tenait dans la pièce d'interrogatoire adjointe à celle où Ron était en train d'être questionné, il regardait l'interrogatoire à travers le miroir.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. L'évidence est écrasante. » dit le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt, depuis sa position à côté d'Harry. « Je n'aime pas cela plus que toi, Harry mais cela doit être fait. »

Kingsley regardait l'interrogatoire avec Harry et ils étaient tous deux arrivés à la même conclusion, Ron était coupable. Même s'il avait passé la dernière heure à nier un quelconque acte criminel, il ne pouvait expliquer les portoloin, n'avait aucun alibi pour la nuit de l'attaque de Drago et avait même admis qu'il avait quelques connaissances sur le sort de mémoire roumain.

Harry entra doucement et tristement dans la pièce où son meilleur ami avait été emmené.

« Harry, enfin tu vas pouvoir expliquer à ces idiots, je suis innocent. » dit Ron, respirant à la vue de son ami.

« Désolé Ron. » dit Harry tristement, avant de dire officiellement. « Ronal Weasley, je vous arrête pour suspicion d'avoir attaqué un Auror et d'avoir modifier la mémoire d'un Auror. Vous serez placé en détention jusqu'à votre procès. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. » cria Ron comme il était escorté en dehors de la pièce par deux larges hommes de la sécurité. « Je suis innocent. »

* * *

**Et voilà, Ron arrêté ! Lui clame qu'il est innocent mais est-ce vrai ? That the question ! Réponse aux prochains chapitre  
**

**Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain :) **

**xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde !  
**

**J'espère que vous allez bien :) **

**Comme vous attendez avec impatience ce nouveau chapitre, je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. On arrive tout doucement au bout de l'histoire (encore 2 chapitres et 1 épilogue).**

**Comme chaque semaine, je vous remercie pour vos gentilles review et ajouts en favoris/follow. C'est vraiment motivant et je vous en remercie beaucoup !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer : ****l'histoire appartient à cleotheo et les persos sont à JKR  
**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Niveau rapprochement entre Drago et Hermione, je pense que ce chapitre te plaire également :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Après avoir quitté le bureau d'Harry, Drago et Hermione partirent voir Kingsley Shackelbolt, le Ministre de la Magie.

« Drago, Hermione que puis-je faire pour vous ? » les accueillit Kinglsey, surpris de voir le jeune couple dans son bureau.

« Nous avions espéré que vous pourriez apprêter un Portoloin international pour nous, cet après-midi. » dit Hermione

« Je suis sûr que je peux, mais puis-je demander pourquoi ? » se renseigna-t-il, il connaissait Hermione et savait qu'elle ne demanderait pas une faveur sans que cela soit important.

« De toute évidence, vous connaissez ma situation avec ma perte de mémoire. » dit Drago, continuant quand Kinglsey acquiesça. « Le remède est en Roumanie, donc nous avions espéré y aller aussi tôt que possible. »

« Le remède ? Je pensais que cela avait été causé par un coup à la tête ? »

« Ce n'était pas le cas, ça été causé par un sort. » dit Drago, expliquant brièvement ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. « Potter est en train de se pencher dessus si vous avez besoin de plus d'informations. »

« J'irai voir Potter plus tard, pour l'instant, nous devons vous envoyer en Roumanie. » dit Kingsley, sa voix profonde résonnant à travers la pièce.

Kingsley escorta ensuite Drago et Hermione au département des transports magiques et leur fournit un Portoloin international et quelqu'un pour aller à leur rencontre en Roumanie.

« Bonne chance, j'espère que tout s'arrangera. » dit Kinglsey, comme le couple se préparait à quitter le pays.

Hermione et Drago prirent tous les deux le Portoloin, un livre, et sentirent le tiraillement familier sur leur nombril comme ils disparaissaient du Minsitère anglais à Londres et arrivèrent au ministère roumain à Bucarest.

* * *

« Mr et Mrs Malefoy ? » demanda une grande sorcière brune comme ils apparaissaient en Roumanie.

« Oui. » répondit Drago, se remettant du voyage plus vite qu'Hermione.

« Je suis Miss Simpson, la liaison anglaise du Ministre roumain de la Magie. » s'introduisit la sorcière.

« Je suis Drago Malefoy et voici ma femme, Hermione. » dit Drago, poliment.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » dit la sorcière brune, en souriant. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

« Nous cherchons cette femme. » dit Drago, lui montrant le morceau de papier.

« Ah Camélia. Elle travaille pour le Ministère comme chercheuse en potions, elle est également une guérisseuse qualifiée. »

« Vous la connaissez ? » dit Hermione, heureuse que la femme puisse les aider.

« Oui, elle est vraiment célèbre dans son domaine, sa famille spécialisée dans les sorts de mémoire rares, c'est unique dans le pays. » dit Miss Simpson au couple.

« Où pouvons-nous la trouver ? » demanda Drago.

« Pour l'instant elle est probablement à sa maison, je vais vous mener jusque-là. »

« Merci. » sourit Hermione à la femme.

* * *

Miss Simpson amena Drago et Hermione à la maison à quelques kilomètres de Bucarest.

« Voici sa maison. J'espère que tout ira bien. » dit-elle avant de disparaître, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls dans cet étrange pays.

Drago et Hermione marchèrent vers la porte et Drago frappa en utilisant le vieux batteur en laiton.

« Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy et voici ma femme, Hermione. Je crois que vous nous attendiez, le guérisseur Kelly nous a envoyé. » dit Drago quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'âge moyen.

« Bien sûr, entrez. » dit la femme, ouvrant la porte plus largement et faisant un signe au couple pour entrer. « Je suis Camélia. Par ici. » dit-elle, amenant Drago et Hermione dans un petit living. « S'il-vous-plaît, asseyez-vous. »

Drago et Hermione s'assirent sur un petit canapé.

« Avant tout, je pense que nous devrions prendre un peu de thé. » dit-elle, et claquant des mains deux fois, trois tasses fumantes apparurent devant eux sur la table à café.

« Merci. » dit Hermione en prenant une tasse.

« Bien, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin de connaître l'ensemble du tableau pour diagnostiquer correctement la bonne dose de potion à administrer. » dit Camélia, buvant son thé délicatement.

Drago et Hermione commencèrent à lui raconter l'histoire, de l'attaque de Drago aux morceaux de connaissances qu'il avait conservés et les flash de souvenirs qui étaient apparus et avaient disparus à nouveau.

Camélia écouta attentivement, ne les interrompant jamais et simplement en absorbant les informations qu'elle recevait.

« Les morceaux de connaissance comme les informations sur la localisation des couverts et de votre bureau sont juste d'instinct, ils ne me disent pas correctement comment le sort a été envoyé. Les flashs de souvenirs cependant donnent une indication. » commença Camélia. « Envoyé correctement, le sort enlève complètement la mémoire et le seul moyen de la récupérer est de prendre une potion. Si le sort n'a pas été envoyé correctement ou pas assez fortement, les souvenirs commencent à revenir, comme dans votre cas. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils disparus à nouveau ? Et pourquoi je ne peux pas me souvenir de quoique ce soit d'autre ? » demanda Drago.

« Les souvenirs ont disparu à nouveau parce que le sort était assez bon pour les supprimer, il n'était juste pas assez fort pour les garder. » expliqua Camélia. « Et je suis sûre s'il avait eu assez de temps, plus de souvenirs auraient refait surface brièvement avant que vous ne les perdiez à nouveau. »

« Pouvez-vous les ramener définitivement ? » demanda Hermione, soucieuse de faire bouger les choses.

« Heureusement, j'ai juste besoin de déterminer combien le sort a affecté Drago. » dit-elle en souriant. « Pouvez-vous vous lever s'il-vous-plaît, mon cher. »

Drago se leva et la sorcière roumaine commença à décrire un cercle autour de Drago et à scander des sorts dans sa langue maternelle.

« Vous pouvez vous rasseoir. » dit-elle à Drago. « Le sort va encore être présent dans votre corps pendant un petit moment, près de deux mois. Je peux le réparer mais cela prendra plusieurs doses de potion, probablement cinq, mais vous ne devez pas prendre plus dix doses. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« La potion est vraiment forte et plus de dix doses aurait des graves conséquences permanentes pour le cerveau. »

« Et si mes souvenirs ne reviennent pas après dix doses ? » demanda Drago, soudainement inquiet, il avait été tellement certain que la guérison était en proche.

« Alors ils ne reviendront jamais. Tout ce que vous aurez ce sont de brefs flashs comme celui que vous avez déjà eu. » dit Camélia malheureusement, notant le regard dévasté qui était apparu sur les deux visages des Malefoy. « Souhaitez-vous toujours essayer ? »

« Bien sûr. » insista Drago, il n'avait pas prévu de partir sans même essayer de regagner ses souvenirs.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de l'aspect financier des choses, je le crains. Chaque dose vaut dix mille galions. »

« Cela ne pose pas de problème. » insista Drago, l'argent après tout ne posant pas de problèmes pour la famille Malefoy. « Quand pourrons nous commencer ? »

« A l'instant, je vais y aller et préparer la potion. » dit Camélia, quittant la pièce.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? » demanda Hermione à son mari. « Que ferons-nous alors ? »

« On continuera ce que nous avons entamé. » soupira Drago, regardant Hermione et sachant ce qui l'effrayait. « Cela ne changera rien entre nous, tu es coincée avec moi Granger. »

« Je l'espère. » sourit Hermione, se penchant pour embrasser brièvement Drago sur ses lèvres.

« Je le sais. » murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

« Nous y voici. » dit Camélia, entrant à nouveau dans la pièce et notant que le couple était assis plus près l'un de l'autre et se tenait les mains.

Camélia déposa la boîte qu'elle portait sur la table et l'ouvrit, révélant dix petites fioles d'une potion vert claire.

« Ça a l'air bon. » dit Drago d'une voix traînante.

« Je vous le dit, c'est assez amer. » La vielle femme rit. « Allez-y. Première dose. »

Camélia tendit la première fiole à Drago, il la déboucha et vida rapidement le contenu dans sa bouche, grimaçant au goût amer.

« Assez amer est un euphémisme. » dit Drago, faisant toujours des grimaces à cause du goût.

« Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? » demanda Hermione, regardant vers son mari pour voir un quelconque signe du retour de ses souvenirs.

« Nous devons attendre cinq minutes, si les souvenirs ne sont pas revenus d'ici là, il sera temps de prendre une autre dose. » expliqua Camélia au jeune couple. « Bien que, je n'attends aucun progrès jusqu'à ce que Drago ait prit au moins cinq doses de potion, le sort est dans son système depuis un assez long moment. »

Cinq minutes plus tard et les souvenirs toujours perdus, Drago bu une seconde fiole de potion.

Pendant que Drago prenait sa septième dose de potion, Hermione pouvait sentir son espoir filer. Ils étaient arrivés en Roumanie convaincus qu'ils allaient récupérer les souvenirs de Drago et les chances que cela se réalise étaient en baisse à chaque fiole de potion qu'il buvait.

« Quelque chose ? » demanda Camélia, et Drago secoua sa tête. « Huitième dose donc. »

Hermione se couvrit le visage avec ses mains comme Drago attendait de voir si la huitième dose allait faire effet, ils avaient seulement encore deux chances après celle-ci.

« Et bien ? » demanda Hermione à Camélia qui interrogea Drago.

« Oui. » Hermione releva vivement sa tête au son de la voix de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, oui ? » demanda-t-elle précautionneusement, essayant de ne pas se donner trop d'espoir.

« Cela veut dire, oui ça a marché. » sourit Drago. « Je peux me rappeler de tout. »

Hermione se lança vers Drago, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et se couvrant le visage dans ses épaules.

« Ne pleure pas mon cœur. » apaisa-t-il, sentant l'humidité des larmes d'Hermione dans son cou.

« Désolée, je suis juste heureuse. » dit Hermione, se dégageant légèrement de Drago.

« Autant que je le suis. » dit Drago, essuyant les larmes d'Hermione avec ses pouces. « Merci. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Camélia qui regardait le couple avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis heureuse que cela ait marché. Je commençais à avoir peur. » dit-elle.

« Je pense que nous aussi. » dit Drago, sortant son portefeuille de sa poche. « Voici le virement pour votre argent. »

Drago tendit le virement vers la femme quand il eut finis de noter les détails avec sa baguette.

« Je pense que vous avez fait une erreur, vous avez eu besoin de huit doses qui valent quatre-vingt mille gallions. Le virement fait mention de cent mille. »

« Ce n'est pas une erreur, les vingt mille en plus sont pour vous. » dit Drago, se levant et prenant Hermione dans ses bras. « Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que signifie pour moi avoir retrouvé mes souvenirs. »

« Mais, c'est beaucoup trop. » Camélia essaya de protester.

« Non. » dit Hermione en souriant. « Cela vaut chaque centime pour avoir ramené mon mari. »

« Merci. » murmura Camélia, touchée par la générosité du jeune couple.

Hermione et Drago quittèrent ensuite la maison de Camélia via l'aire de transplannage, regagnant le Ministère roumain. Une fois-là, ils arrangèrent un portoloin pour retourner à Londres.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Londres, ils furent accueillis par Kingsley qui était ravi des nouvelles concernant les souvenirs de Drago, il les informa également de l'arrestation de Ron, ébranlant légèrement le bonheur du couple.

* * *

« Je suis si heureuse que cela ait marché. » dit Hermione, atterrissant de leur transplannage dans leur chambre.

Ils avaient décidé de transplanner directement dans la chambre comme il était passé minuit et cela les débarrasserait de devoir monter deux étages à pied.

« Autant que je le suis, tu n'as pas idée comme c'est bon d'être réellement en mesure de se souvenir des choses. » dit Drago, se débarrassant de ses chaussures.

« Je suis soulagée que tu puisses te rappeler de moi et de notre relation. » dit Hermione, en déliant ses cheveux.

« Je me souviens de quelque chose d'autre à propos de notre relation. » dit Drago, se déplaçant pour se lever derrière Hermione et l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, regardant Drago à travers le miroir.

Drago releva son regard et plongea dans le regard d'Hermione dans le miroir. « Ce dont nous avons discuté la nuit du raid. »

« Vraiment. » sourit Hermione, se tournant pour faire face à Drago.

« Oui, et je pense que nous pourrions commencer maintenant. » sourit-il, prenant Hermione et l'emmenant vers le lit.

« Maintenant, il est près d'une heure du matin. » rit Hermione comme il la laissait tomber au centre de leur large lit.

« Je pensais que tu voulais un bébé. » dit Drago, relevant sa chemise et souriant à Hermione. « Il n'y a pas d'heure pour essayer de commencer. »

Souriant, Hermione attira son mari dans le lit et l'embrassa passionnément. Tout en étant heureuse qu'ils se soient rapprochés durant les dernières semaines et en sachant qu'ils auraient été ensemble même si la potion n'avait pas marché pour ramener les souvenirs de Drago, elle était heureuse d'avoir Drago de retour avec ses propres souvenirs intacts, quelques souvenirs de son mari n'étant pas la même chose que de se souvenir de chaque minuscules détails de leur relation.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Drago a retrouvé la mémoire et on peut pas dire qu'il perde de temps avec Hermione :) Mais bon, on l'excuse et ça fait plaisir pour eux n'est-ce pas.  
**

**Je voulais m'excuser pour la tournure de certaines phrases (et notamment la toute dernière), j'espère que c'est quand même assez compréhensible... **

**So, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La seule solution pour le faire savoir, c'est de laisser une review :)**

**Quant à moi, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine**

**Bisoussss**

**Aurea-1227**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien le bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien.  
**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine... Bonne lecture **

**Disclamer :****L'histoire est de _cleotheo_ et les perso sont à JKR**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Trois mois plus tard.

**VERDICT EN PREMIERE INSTANCE DE WEASLEY**

_Le verdict du procès de Ronald Weasley est attendu aujourd'hui. Mr Weasley, 22 ans, est accusé d'avoir attaqué et d'avoir trafiqué la mémoire d'un Auror, Drago Malefoy, âgé également de 22 ans. Mr Malefoy est resté un mois dans le coma suivant une violente attaque et n'avait plus aucun souvenir des six dernières années de sa vie pendant plusieurs semaines._

_Par la suite, le résultat de la perte de mémoire de Mr Malefoy a révélé qu'elle avait été causée par un sort de mémoire très rare originaire de Roumanie, un pays dans lequel le frère aîné de Mr. Weasley a travaillé. Mr Malefoy et sa femme sont allés en Roumanie pour trouver le moyen de guérir Mr Malefoy de sa perte de mémoire, avec des désagréments et des dépenses, le remède n'étant disponible nulle part ailleurs dans le monde._

_Durant les trois dernières semaines, dans la salle d'audience, les deux partis ont présentés leurs arguments. Les preuves contre Mr Weasley sont extrêmement irréfutables, laissant peu de doutes sur l'innocence de l'accusé. Le prévenu n'avait pas le moindre alibi pour la nuit en question, il clamait qu'il était seul à sa maison, avec personne pour confirmer ses dires. Une autre charge pour les poursuites est le fait que le plus vieil ami de Mr Weasley, Harry Potter, a collecté des preuves contre lui et avait même témoigné contre son ami._

_Une autre amie de Mr Weasley a également témoigné contre lui, Hermione Malefoy, anciennement Granger. Mrs Malefoy a dit à la Cour comment elle avait travaillé sur ce qu'il était arrivé à son mari quand le guérisseur avait échoué dans le diagnostic de la réelle raison de l'amnésie de Mr Malefoy._

_Toute chance d'un verdict d'innocence a été pratiquement détruit par le prévenu lui-même quand il a pris la parole la semaine dernière. Tandis que Mr Weasley avait clamé son innocence, il est allé plus loin en donnant des preuves, il a déclaré qu'il avait été eu. Il a ensuite arguer qu'il avait été eu par Mr. Malefoy lui-même et que l'ensemble de l'incident et la perte de mémoire qui en résulte a été un coup initié par le blond pour le discréditer aux yeux de la femme de Mr Malefoy. _

_Tandis qu'il essayait de clamer son innocence à tous, Mr Weasley a tourné l'ensemble de la Cour contre lui en essayant d'attacher la faute à la victime de ce terrible crime. Il y eut un outrage à la Cour quand Mr Weasley déclama sa théorie et Mr Lucius Malefoy a dû être immobilisé quand son fils a été accusé de son attaque. _

_Durant les derniers jours, la famille de Mr Weasley semblait avoir accepté sa culpabilité. Quand il a d'abord été arrêté, Mr Arthur Weasley et sa femme, Molly, était convaincu de l'innocence de leur fils. Mais récemment, ils ont dû faire face à ce que leur fils avait commis comme crime. Et quand on questionnait récemment Mr et Mme Weasley, ils dirent qu'ils ne tenaient aucune rancune envers Harry Potter, qui a arrêté leur fils, ou les Malefoy qui avaient témoigné contre lui._

_Alors que la personne impliquée directement dans le procès va commenter publiquement le verdict, tous les murmures autour de la cour suggère que le verdict de culpabilité est attendu par le procureur et le conseil de défense qui représente Mr Weasley. Il semble donc que d'ici demain, la prison d'Azkaban sera l'hôte d'un prisonnier plus récent, et nul autre que le héros de guerre Gryffondor et meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley._

Drago déposa le journal et soupira, l'arrestation de Weasley et le procès avait fait les gros titres depuis les trois derniers mois. Les journaux s'étaient délectés du fait que Harry avait contribué à trouver des éléments de preuves qui reliaient Ron au crime. L'histoire était parfaite pour les commérages, l'homme dédaigné essayant de se débarrasser de la concurrence pour qu'il puisse finalement avoir la femme qu'il aimait.

Drago observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ils attendaient tous le verdict dans le procès Weasley. Hermione était assise près de lui, ses parents parlant calmement de l'autre côté de la pièce et son meilleur ami, Blaise, était en train d'écouter Luna qui expliquait une de ses théories délirantes sur les nargoles ou une autre absurdité. Harry avait été également dans la pièce avec sa fiancée mais il y a quelques minutes, il été parti pour savoir si le verdict était tombé.

En attendant, Drago, assis, pensa aux trois derniers mois, en commençant par la nuit en Roumanie quand il a retrouvé ses souvenirs. Drago s'était attendu à ce que ses souvenirs reviennent un à la fois, mais peu après avoir pris la huitième dose de la potion, il a su soudainement qu'il se rappelait de tout. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait actionné un interrupteur dans son esprit et tous ses vieux souvenirs furent de nouveau là où ils avaient toujours été, c'était comme s'ils étaient restés dans sa tête et qu'il n'avait seulement pas pu y avoir accès durant les dernières semaines. Sans avoir à penser à cela, il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait embrassé Hermione, il savait combien de temps il avait mis avant de planifier de se déclarer avant de finalement avoir le courage de le faire et il savait tout sur sa carrière d'Auror et sa surprenante solide amitié avec Harry.

Le jour après leur retour de Roumanie, Drago et Hermione avait commencé à s'occuper des suites de l'attaque de Drago et ensuite de l'arrestation de Ron, curieusement la famille Weasley n'avait pas tenu Harry responsable de l'arrestation de leur plus jeune fils. Malgré leur compréhension envers lui et la position qu'il avait, Harry se trouva passer de moins en moins de temps avec la famille qu'il considérait comme la sienne, sa culpabilité était trop lourde à porter quand il était en leur présence.

Une relation qui a été détruite des suites de l'arrestation de Ron, fut celle de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, avec Ginny Weasley. Ginny resta avec son frère tandis que Blaise comprenait et respectait, mais quand elle lui dit qu'il ne pouvait rester avec Drago et avoir une relation avec elle, il a à contrecœur brisé sa relation avec la rousse. Drago était son meilleur ami et la victime dans cet horrible gâchis et Blaise n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son ami. Drago fut incroyablement touché que son ami reste auprès de lui et qu'il l'ait choisi plutôt que sa petite-amie, mais Blaise avait expliqué que si Ginny l'aimait réellement, elle n'aurait pas fait ce choix, elle aurait respecté son besoin de rester avec Drago comme il avait respecté son besoin de rester son frère.

Comme Harry, la relation d'Hermione avec les Weasley a souffert. Tandis que la famille ne la rendirent pas responsable ni elle, ni Drago, de ce qu'il s'était passé, ils trouvèrent difficile de faire face au couple, en pensant que leur relation était l'initiateur de la situation difficile de Ron. Drago savait que sa femme trouvait difficile d'être en brouille avec sa famille de substitution, malgré qu'elle ne le montre pas.

Quand Lucius et Narcissa découvrirent ce qu'il s'était passé, le jour après le voyage de Drago et Hermione en Roumanie, Lucius fut furieux et cela prit tous les trois membres de la famille pour le convaincre de ne rien faire d'imprudent et de laisser la justice s'en occuper. Après avoir réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas déverser sa colère sur Weasley, Lucius se focalisa sur Sainte Mangouste et le guérisseur qui n'avait pas remarqué que l'amnésie de Drago était la conséquence d'un sort. Drago commanda à son père de n'entamer aucune action comme les deux guérisseurs allaient témoigner au procès de Weasley et que leur témoignage pourrait s'avérer vital.

Alors que Drago pouvait s'attarder sur tout le mal qui s'était passé au cours des derniers mois, il pouvait également se focaliser sur le bon. Harry et Luna avait finalement définit une date pour leur mariage, la Veille de Noël. Et la meilleure nouvelle pour lui personnellement était qu'Hermione était enceinte de huit semaines. En pensant à leur bébé pas encore né, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser gentiment le ventre toujours plat d'Hermione.

Harry entra à nouveau dans la pièce, un regard sérieux sur son visage, attirant l'attention de Drago en dehors de sa femme enceinte.

« Le verdict est tombé. » dit Harry, informant les occupants de la pièce des derniers événements.

Drago se leva et aida Hermione à se lever également et ensemble avec ses parents, Blaise, Luna et Harry, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience. Comme ils entrèrent dans la pièce et prenaient leur siège, Drago nota qu'Hermione et Harry regardaient tous deux la famille Weasley de manière malheureuse.

Drago s'empara de la main d'Hermione comme la salle se remplissait, beaucoup de gens était assis dans la partie spectateur du tribunal désireux de voir le destin d'un des membres du trio d'or qui avait vaincu Voldemort. La pièce accueillait également un grand nombre de journalistes, désireux de rapporter la partie finale dans le drame qui s'était joué depuis les trois semaines de procès.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé et que la pièce devint silencieuse, le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt, qui avait été président dans le procès de Ron, et le reste du Mangenmagot entra à la suite dans la pièce et s'installèrent à leurs sièges.

Se levant, Kinglsey s'adressa à la Cours. « Après une délibération attentive de toutes les preuves, nous jugeons Ronald Weasley coupable de toutes les charges »

« NON. » cria Ron, se levant de son siège et étant retenu ensuite par deux Aurors qui étaient placés à côté de lui.

Drago regarda vers la famille Weasley, Molly était en train de pleurer sur l'épaule d'Arthur tandis que le reste de leur famille avait l'air contrarié même s'ils s'attendaient pleinement au verdict de culpabilité.

« La peine pour ces crimes est de cinq ans d'Azkaban. » continua Kinglsey quand le bruit s'atténua finalement. « Emmenez-le. »

« Non, il n'a rien fait. C'est moi. »

* * *

**Tadaaaaammmmmm ! Alors, à votre avis, qui pourrait bien être l'auteur de cette dernière phrase ? J'attends avec impatience de voir vos hypothèses...**

**La semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre (et on saura enfin qui est le/la coupable)! Bonne semaine à tous**

**Bisous**

**Aurea-1227**

**PS : Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews de la semaine passée mais dès que j'ai un moment, je le ferai (excusez moi pour ce retard).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du dernier chapitre de cette fiction (enfin plutôt avant-dernier, puisqu'il restera un épilogue) :) Alors, je poste plus tôt que d'habitude, parce que je ne saurais peut-être pas le faire ce soir et donc, pour éviter de retarder le "postage" (ça se dit :O), et bien je le fais maintenant (ceti pas gentil ça :D)  
**

**Alors, je vous remercie énormément pour vos super reviews, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Concernant vos hypothèses de coupable, j'ai eu plusieurs solutions, mais très peu sont tombées sur la bonne personne...**

**Mais je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps et je vais vous laisser continuer votre lecture et découvrir ainsi qui a osé s'attaquer à Drago **

**Donc, bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer**** :**** L'histoire est à cleotheo et les persos sont à JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Elisabeth : **Merciiiiii beaucoup pour ta review. C'est vrai que ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que les gens pensent des fic. Merci beaucoup donc d'avoir laissé ta review. Concernant le/la coupable, et bien tu le sauras ci-dessous :) Merci encore. Bisous

**Ophdess : **Merci pour ta review :) Tu dis que c'est pas Harry, ni Blaise, ni une fille... Et bien, tu sauras si tu as raison grâce à ce chapitre. Bisous...**  
**

**Niiniss:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet, finir le chapitre la-dessus est un peu sadique mais en même temps, ça entretient le suspens lOl. Pour savoir le coupable, je te propose de lire ce chapitre :D Bisous

**Araym :** Merciiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup pour ta reviw. Elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Concernant le coupable, je dois te dire bravo parce que une de tes hypothèses est la bonne. Je te laisse donc lire ce chapitre pour voir laquelle est-ce :) Merci encore pour ta gentille review. Bisous

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

La Cours entière se tourna pour faire face à l'arrière de la pièce pour voir qui avait parlé. Se tenant dans le passage, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage, il y avait Lavande Brown, l'ex petite-amie de Ron.

La pièce entière s'anima, les gens bavardant et criant sur le nouveau développement dans le cas de Justice le plus connu de cette année.

« Silence dans la salle. » cria Kinglsey, ramenant le calme dans la salle. « Mademoiselle, que signifie cette intrusion ? »

« Ron est innocent. » sanglota Lavande. « C'est moi qui l'ai fait, vous ne pouvez pas l'envoyer en prison. »

« Pendant que nous examinons cette nouvelle preuve, je dois déclarer ce procès suspendu. » annonça Kinglsey. « La Cours est levée. »

Kingsley s'arrangea ensuite pour emmener Lavande au département des Aurors pour un interrogatoire. Tandis que la salle se vida des spectateurs, laissant seulement les familles impliquées dans les récents évènements.

* * *

« S'il-vous plaît Kinglsey, il s'agit de mes souvenirs qu'elle a trafiqué. Je suis obligé de lui parler. » dit Drago au Ministre comme il arpentait le sol.

Kingsley se tenait au milieu du département des Aurors avec les Malefoy, les Weasley, Harry, Luna et Blaise. Depuis cinq minutes, Drago essayait de convaincre Kingsley de le laisser prendre part à l'interrogatoire de Lavande, malgré que cela aille contre le règlement.

« Bien, tu peux y aller avec Harry. » dit Kingsley, cédant. « Mais si tu fais un seul écart, je te mets directement dehors. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. Je veux juste des réponses. » dit Drago, sincèrement.

Comme Harry et Drago gagnaient la salle d'interrogatoire pour questionner Lavande, Kingsley choisit les personnes qu'il allait permettre d'assister à l'interrogatoire dans la pièce d'à côté. Depuis le début de cette affaire inhabituelle et du fait qu'il connaissait personnellement chacune des victimes, Kinglsey était allé contre les règles et il permit donc à Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa, Ron, Molly et Arthur de regarder l'interrogatoire, malgré que cela soit extrêmement peu conventionnel.

« Pourquoi est-ce arrivé Lavande ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? » demanda Harry comme lui et Drago s'asseyaient en face de l'anciennne Gryffondor.

« Je vais commencer au début, quand je suis sortie pour la première fois avec Ron, je savais que j'étais juste un substitut d'Hermione et que c'était elle qu'il voulait réellement. » soupira Lavande, remontant aux premiers jours de sa romance avec Ron. « J'espérais qu'éventuellement il pourrait l'oublier et s'engager avec moi comme je le voulais, donc j'ai dépassé ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda Harry quand Lavande s'interrompit.

« Nous sommes allés rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie. Une nuit, j'ai surpris Ron en train de lui dire qu'il était encore amoureux d'Hermione et qu'il lui avait demandé de s'enfuir avec lui la nuit précédant son mariage. » dit Lavande, pleurant doucement. « J'étais dévastée. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec moi. » demanda Drago, se demandant comment la vie amoureuse désastreuse de Weasley lui avait fait perdre sa mémoire.

« Quand j'ai rompu avec Ron, il a admis combien il aimait Hermione et voulait être avec elle. J'étais toujours amoureuse de lui et je voulais qu'il soit heureux et ensuite, je me suis souvenue du sort de mémoire dont j'avais entendu parler en Roumanie. » expliqua Lavande, réalisant comment son plan avait été fou. « J'ai décidé à l'origine d'utiliser le sort sur Hermione et d'effacer sa mémoire jusqu'à avant qu'elle n'ait des contacts réguliers avec toi et qu'elle ne t'aime pas encore. »

« Pourquoi avoir changé ? » demanda Harry.

« Quand j'y ai réfléchit, j'ai réalisé qu'Hermione pourrait rester avec Malefoy comme elle est une personne très rationnelle. Ensuite je me suis souvenue de Malefoy comme il était à l'école avant que sa famille ne change de camps. » expliqua Lavande, évitant de regarder le blond furieux qui était assis en face d'elle. « J'ai pensé qu'il serait tellement dégoûté par son mariage qu'il quitterait Hermione. »

« Comment aurais-je pu quitter ma femme, aide moi Weasley ? » questionna Drago, furieux.

« Je pensais que Ron pourrait être là pour elle et qu'elle pourrait éventuellement lui rendre ses sentiments. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu resterai avec Hermione et que tu retomberai amoureux d'elle. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Si je suis tombé amoureux d'elle une fois, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherai de retomber amoureux une nouvelle fois ? » demanda Drago, étonné par la stupidité de Lavande.

Quand Lavande haussa les épaules, Harry décida qu'il était temps de faire avancer l'interrogatoire.

« Comment as-tu su où nous serions ce soir-là ? »

« Je t'avais surpris en train de parler du raid un après-midi au Terrier. » dit Lavande à Harry.

Harry rougit furieusement, il était honteux que ces paroles perdues aient eu de si graves conséquences.

« Et concernant le portoloin, comment l'as-tu eu et pourquoi l'avoir utilisé dans l'arrière-cours de Ron ? » questionna Harry, désireux d'aller au-delà de son implication dans les événements.

« J'ai fait le portoloin moi-même. » Lavande haussa les épaules, n'importe qui pouvait faire un portoloin si on lisait les bons livres. « Et je l'ai utilisé chez Ron parce que c'est là que j'étais avant de partir, et après avoir fini, j'ai voulu lui dire un dernier au-revoir. »

« Weasley n'a jamais mentionné le fait de t'avoir vu la nuit de mon attaque. » dit Drago, se rappelant de ce que Ron avait dit sur la nuit de son attaque.

« Il ne m'a pas vu, je suis juste restée dans le jardin en le regardant à travers la fenêtre. » dit Lavande avec un regard lointain sur son visage.

« Si c'est la vérité, pourquoi avoir attendu jusque maintenant pour te manifester ? » demanda Harry, perplexe par rapport à la femme assise devant lui, elle clamait qu'elle aimait Ron mais elle était prête à le laisser prendre les responsabilités pour ses actions.

« J'ai quitté le pays tout de suite après que j'ai attaqué Malefoy, je suis partie voir Parvati, tu peux vérifier auprès d'elle l'heure à laquelle je suis arrivée à sa maison. Quand je suis revenue, Ron venait d'être arrêté, j'ai pensé qu'il allait pouvoir prouver qu'il est innocent, puisqu'il l'est. » dit Lavande. « Quand il s'est retrouvé coupable, je savais que je devais avouer. »

« Donc si Weasley n'avait pas été reconnu coupable, tu n'aurais jamais avoué ? » demanda Drago, dégoûté par la sorcière assise devant lui.

« Non, mais maintenant je l'ai fait donc vous pouvez laisser Ron partir. » dit Lavande, ses yeux suppliant Harry.

« Oui, nous allons laisser Ron partir. » dit Harry.

Secouant la tête à cause des actions de Lavande, Harry l'arrêta et deux Aurors l'emmenèrent dans l'attente de son procès.

* * *

Harry et Drago gagnèrent la pièce d'à-côté où tout le monde avait pu voir l'interrogatoire.

« Je suis désolé Ron. » dit Harry, en s'approchant de son ami. Il se sentait vraiment malheureux pour tout ce qui s'était passé avec son meilleur ami et sa propre part dans le processus.

« C'est bon. » dit Ron, surprenant l'ensemble du groupe. « A ta place, j'aurai fait la même chose, les preuves étaient écrasantes. Je me suis demandé moi-même si je ne l'avais pas fait. »

« Que veux-tu dire mon chéri ? » demanda Molly, de sa place près de Ron.

« J'avais beaucoup bu ce soir-là, je me demandais si je n'avais pas réellement attaqué Malefoy et l'avoir juste refoulé. » admit Ron.

« Nous t'avons quand même accusé de quelque chose de terrible. » dit Hermione, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas à proprement parler innocent au sujet de ces terribles accusations. » dit Ron, se référant à son intervention au sujet de Drago pendant son procès. « Désolé. » dit-il au blond.

« C'est bon, tu étais innocent et essayais d'éviter d'être envoyé en prison. Je comprends. » dit Drago surprenant tous les Weasley de sa compréhension et causant à Lucius de regarder son fils avec perplexité.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison maintenant. » dit Arthur à Ron. « Enfin, s'il est libre de partir. » vérifia-t-il avec Kinglsey.

« Oui, je suis terriblement désolé Ron. Je vais faire une déclaration officielle à propos de la preuve de ton innocence. » dit Kinglsey, comme il quittait la pièce.

Comme les trois Weasley se préparaient à partit, Ron se retourna vers Hermione.

« Félicitations pour le bébé. Tu seras une bonne mère. » dit-il, souriant à son amie.

Les trois derniers mois avaient soigné Ron de son intérêt au sujet d'Hermione, pour la première fois, il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle faisait partie des Malefoy et qu'ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre.

« Merci, Ron. » dit Hermione, heureuse que son ami ne lui porte aucune rancune. « J'espère que tu prendras part à notre vie ainsi qu'à celle du bébé. »

Ron regarda Hermione se tenir près de son mari, leurs mains entourant son ventre de façon protectrice.

« J'aimerai bien. » Ron sourit à son amie, avant de quitter la pièce avec ses parents.

Après que les Weasley soient parti, Harry partit rejoindre Luna et Blaise qui attendaient de connaître les derniers rebondissements.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de partir également. » dit Narcissa, en regardant Hermione. « Le bébé et toi avaient eu assez de stress pour plusieurs mois, tu dois te reposer. »

« Oui, Narcissa. » sourit Hermione, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec son ultra-protectrice belle-mère.

Les quatre Malefoy quittèrent la pièce, Drago et Hermione parlant calmement ensemble comme ils suivaient Lucius et Narcissa vers la zone de transplanage pour retourner à la maison.

Hermione était heureuse que son ami ne soit pas responsable de l'attaque de Drago, maintenant peut-être, elle pourrait attendre avec impatience son bébé sans plus aucun autre drame. Et le meilleur, ses deux meilleurs amis pourront prendre part à la vie de son enfant.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Tadaaaaammmm. Et voilà, la coupable est démasquée. Je suis pressée de savoir vos avis :) Est-ce qu'il y en a qui s'y attendait peut-être un peu ou pas du tout ? Dites-moi quoi  
**

**Alors, j'ai une annonce importante à faire pour la semaine prochaine : il reste l'épilogue à poster. Seulement, je ne serais pas là vendredi prochain. Donc, ce que je vais faire, c'est le poster pendant la semaine (donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas mis l'histoire en alerte, vérifier pendant la semaine pour voir si le dernier chapitre est posté). Je ne sais pas vous dire exactement quel jour :)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne semaine**

**Bisous**

**Aurea-1227**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde,  
**

**Me voilà avec l'épilogue qui marque donc un point final à cette fiction. Je vous retrouve en bas et vous laisse pour l'instant à votre lecture...**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de cleotheo, les persos sont à JKR**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Araym :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire t'ait plue :). L'épilogue, c'est ci-dessous. Bonne lecture :)

Elisabeth : Coucou. Merci pour ta review. Je trouve normal de te répondre puisque tu as pris le temps de me dire ce que tu pensais de l'histoire :D Pour l'option sur Drago, je pense  
que tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, donc faudra voir la file d'attente lOl ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bisous

* * *

**Epilogue**

**10 mois plus tard**

Hermione se tenait assise près d'une fontaine très ornée qui avait une place de choix dans les jardins du Manoir Malefoy. Elle sourit légèrement comme elle regardait ses amis et sa famille qui étaient dispersés dans tout le jardin. Un an auparavant, cela aurait paru impossible que les Weasley puissent assister au baptême de sa fille, mais toute la famille avait assisté aux festivités de la journée. A la suite de ce qui était arrivé à Ron, elle avait essayé de sauver sa relation avec la famille de rouquins, et maintenant, les choses semblaient aller mieux que ce qu'elles avaient étés. Même Ron et Drago avaient appris à tolérer la présence de l'autre et une amitié bon gré mal gré se formait doucement entre les deux hommes.

« Tout va bien, chérie ? » dit une voix derrière Hermione, surprenant Hermione dans ses pensées.

« Oui, maman. Je vais bien. » Hermione sourit à sa mère, Jean.

Après le procès de Ron, Hermione et Drago avaient rendu visite aux parents d'Hermione en Australie, ils avaient décidé de rester là après la guerre. Ils avaient parlé à ses parents de sa grossesse et expliqué les événements des derniers mois. Les parents d'Hermione avaient été choqués de l'attaque de Drago mais ils étaient ravis d'apprendre qu'ils allaient être grands-parents. Ses parents étaient venus lui rendre visite un mois avant qu'elle n'accouche, de sorte qu'ils puissent voir leur nouvelle petite-fille, ils étaient restés pendant presque quatre mois mais étaient retournés en Australie la semaine suivante.

« Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui était un très beau jour. » dit Jean, en souriant.

« Le jour en entier ? » demanda Hermione, en haussant ses sourcils.

« Oui, bien que la seconde partie soit différente » dit Jean, en riant gaiement.

Hermione et Drago avaient décidé que leur fille, Talitha, devrait être baptisée dans les deux mondes, le moldu et le sorcier, comme elle descendait des deux. Le matin, Talitha avait été baptisée dans une église moldue où Hermione avait elle-même été baptisée quand elle était bébé, ce qui déplut fortement à Lucius. Ensuite, dans l'après-midi, la cérémonie sorcière s'était tenue dans le Manoir Malefoy, suivie par la fête dans le jardin.

« Je ne vais pas l'oublier, quand nous retournerons en Australie. » soupira Jean, en regardant le jardin luxuriant et les gens heureux de profiter de la nourriture et des boissons qui étaient offerts.

« Tu peux toujours revenir à la maison. » dit Hermione timidement. Avoir ses parents près d'elle pendant les derniers mois avait fait réaliser à Hermione combien cela allait lui manquer de ne pas les voir quotidiennement. « Pour être près de tes petits-enfants. »

« Petits-enfants, au pluriel ? » demanda Jean, examinant Hermione avec méfiance. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles me dire. »

« Non. » rit Hermione, en réalisant ce que sa mère pensait qu'elle avait dit. « Je veux dire, dans le futur, c'en est assez pour le moment. »

« Donc, toi et Drago avaient parlé d'avoir plus d'enfants. »

« Oui, nous avons prévu d'avoir plus qu'un seul enfant. » sourit Hermione. « En plus, quand je cherchais des noms, j'ai trouvé quelques jolis noms de constellations que je pourrais utiliser. »

« On dirait que vous avez l'intention d'en avoir une pleine maison. » rit Jean, attendant secrètement d'avoir plusieurs petits-enfants.

« Oui, donc j'aurais besoin d'aide supplémentaire. » dit Hermione, essayant sournoisement de convaincre sa mère de revenir à la maison de façon plus définitive.

« Je suppose que ton père et moi allons devoir en parler. » dit Jean, un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

Hermione ne pouvait empêcher un large sourire apparaître sur son visage, si elle connaissait sa mère aussi bien qu'elle le pensait, elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle voulait revenir en Angleterre et elle avait vérifié la réaction d'Hermione. Hermione était ravie, dans quelques mois elle pourrait avoir, si tout va bien, ses parents près d'elle sans devoir voyager si loin.

« Donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Ron comme il fourrait un autre sandwich dans sa bouche.

Ron était assis à table avec Harry, Drago et Blaise. Ils parlaient de la nouvelle petite-amie de Ron, Sophie, qu'il avait rencontrée pendant ses vacances au pays de Galles. Ron sortait avec Sophie depuis deux mois mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait présentée à sa famille et ses amis.

« Elle semble vraiment gentille. » dit Harry, en regardant la petite-ami de Ron bavarder joyeusement avec sa femme, Luna.

« Et elle s'y connait en Quidditch, une qualité essentielle pour une femme. » dit Blaise, lançant un regard à Drago.

Drago regarda son ami de travers et son commentaire à peine voilé sur Hermione. Tout le monde savait que sa femme n'était pas une fan de Quidditch.

« C'est juste une blague, mon pote. » dit Blaise à son ami, ne voulant pas rendre le blond furieux. « Même si ta femme ignore tout ce qui touche au Quidditch, elle est canon, donc c'est pourquoi elle est excusée. »

Tandis qu'Harry et Ron riaient, Drago se calma légèrement mais n'était toujours pas heureux de l'opinion de Blaise sur Hermione. Son ami avait toujours été un dragueur et Drago l'avait surpris à exercer son charme sur sa femme à de nombreuses reprises.

« Arrête de me regarder comme cela. Je n'en ai pas après ta femme. » dit Blaise à Drago, notant le regard qu'il dardait sur son ami. « En plus, je suis déjà un homme marié. »

« Malefoy, tu n'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de Sophie. » dit Ron, en essayant de détendre la tension entre les deux anciens Serpentard.

« Je l'aime bien, son cadeau pour Talitha était vraiment gentil. » dit Drago, en se souvenant du cadeau inattendu que la petite-amie de Ron avait apporté pour le baptême.

Sophie avait donné à Talitha un cadre photo de la Grande Ourse, la constellation dans laquelle l'étoile Talitha avait été trouvée. Drago et Hermione avaient tous deux étaient touchés par le fait qu'elle s'était donné beaucoup de peine pour chercher le nom de leur fille et lui donner un cadeau qui tenait compte de son origine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a offert ? » demanda Harry, il n'avait rien vu ni entendu au sujet du mystérieux cadeau.

« Bien, tu vas devoir la tenir Weasley. » dit Blaise après que Drago et Ron aient expliqué le cadeau. « Quelqu'un qui en fait autant pour être gentille avec tes amis est définitivement à garder. »

« Je sais. » dit Ron, une expression rêveuse apparaissant sur son visage.

Les trois hommes à table fixèrent l'expression amoureuse de Ron. Peut-être quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient pu se moquer de lui d'être quelqu'un de doux et trop sentimental, mais tous les trois savaient ce que c'était de trouver l'amour de sa vie. Et après le moment difficile que Ron avait passé suite à l'attaque de Drago, ils pensaient tous qu'il méritait un peu de bonheur.

* * *

Hermione jeta subtilement un regard à sa montre, se demandant si la fête se terminerait assez vite pour elle pour qu'elle puisse partir avec son mari et sa fille. Bien sûr, elle avait vraiment apprécié cette journée et aimait passer son temps avec ses amis, mais elle était fatiguée et avait très envie de reposer ses pieds. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait un bébé âgé de trois mois. En regardant Talitha être au petit soin de ses quatre grands-parents, Hermione réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle s'échappe. Elle se contenta de reposer ses pieds et regarda à travers le jardin, à la recherche d'un siège.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Ginny qui était assise à une table, seule, buvant un verre de champagne. Hermione pouvait voir que Ginny semblait malheureuse de l'autre côté du jardin. Déterminée à rendre le sourire à son amie, elle partit en direction de la rouquine.

« Salut, Gin tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione comme elle s'asseyait près de son amie.

« Bien. » dit Ginny, en tentant de sourire.

« Ça n'a pas l'air. » déclara Hermione.

« J'ai juste réalisé combien je suis une idiote. » dit Ginny, en regardant la petite foule.

Hermione suivit le regard de Ginny pour finalement réaliser ce que, ou plutôt qui, elle était en train de fixer et ce qui la rendait si triste. Blaise était actuellement en train de danser avec sa nouvelle fiancée, Isabella.

« Je suis désolée. » dit Hermione à Ginny.

Elle avait été témoin de combien la rouquine avait été dévastée après le procès de Ron et qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait gâché toutes ses chances avec Blaise.

« C'est uniquement ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû le forcer à choisir. » soupira Ginny, regrettant son propre entêtement.

Après que les choses se soient tassées suite à la confession de Lavande et l'acquittement de Ron, Ginny avait rendu visite à Blaise pour essayer de se remettre avec lui. Blaise lui avait doucement expliqué qu'elle avait brisé son cœur et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour cicatriser la plaie avant qu'il ne puisse penser à recommencer leur relation.

Dévastée, Ginny avait fait marche arrière, un mois plus tard, Blaise lui avait rendu visite et dit que peut-être ils pourraient essayer à nouveau mais qu'ils devraient y aller doucement. Ginny s'était empressée d'accepter et ils avaient repris prudemment leur relation. Deux mois plus tard, il était évident pour Blaise et Ginny qu'il s'était passé trop de choses entre eux et que leur relation n'était pas réparable. Après une discussion à cœur ouvert, ils avaient tous deux étaient d'accord pour arrêter leur relation, mais ils avaient essayé de rester amis.

Cela avait bien fonctionné jusqu'à il y a cinq mois, quand Blaise était allé voir sa mère en Italie et était revenu de son voyage éperdument amoureux. Quand Isabelle avait rejoint Blaise en Angleterre il y a quelques semaines, Ginny ne pouvait nier que leur relation fonctionnait bien et n'était pas seulement un amour de vacance.

« Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à sortir de nouveau. » dit Hermione, incertaine quant à la réaction que son amie fougueuse pourrait avoir à cette suggestion.

« En fait, j'ai un rendez-vous demain soir. « dit Ginny, un authentique sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Et bien pourquoi être mélancolique ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas certaine. Je pense que je devais admettre le fait que c'était de ma faute si j'ai perdu Blaise. J'avais besoin de faire cela avant d'aller de l'avant. » dit Ginny sagement.

« Cela semble incroyablement intelligent. » sourit Hermione, espérant que l'étincelle de son amie et sa vitalité reviendraient une fois qu'elle sera passée au-delà de sa relation qui a échoué. « Et donc, ce mystérieux rendez-vous est-il avec quelqu'un de spécial ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je vais avoir du plaisir à le découvrir. » rit Ginny.

Hermione rit avec elle et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent l'heure suivante à bavarder et rire comme des adolescentes.

* * *

Hermione jeta un regard à sa petite fille qui dormait paisiblement. Finalement, elle était trop fatiguée pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps et Drago avait insisté pour qu'ils partent donc c'est pourquoi Hermione pouvait aller se coucher et, espérons-le, rattraper un peu de sommeil.

« Je pensais que tu étais au lit ? » dit Drago, en entrant dans la chambre de leur fille et se déplaçant pour pouvoir voir le bébé de trois mois endormis.

« J'y vais, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien. » dit Hermione, incapable de quitter des yeux sa magnifique petite fille blonde endormie dans son lit.

« Elle va bien, viens au lit. Je me lèverai si elle pleure. » dit Drago, emmenant sa femme en dehors de la chambre et la menant dans leur chambre.

« Il y a juste un problème. Tu dors comme un mort, tu ne pourras donc pas l'entendre. » protesta Hermione comme ils entraient dans leur chambre.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Hermione fixa son mari comme il commençait à protester. « Ok, peut-être que oui. » concéda-t-il, en revenant sur ses dires.

« C'est bon, je ferai une sieste demain quand Tali dormira. » dit Hermione, donnant une bise sur la joue de Drago. « C'est un peu dur de faire une sieste quand tout le monde est réuni pour un baptême. »

« Je suppose que oui. » gloussa Drago comme il gagnait la salle de bain.

Pendant que Drago était dans la salle de bain, Hermione grimpa dans leur grand lit et attendit le retour de son mari. Hermione était déjà habillée pour la nuit, elle avait prévu d'aller se coucher dix minutes plus tôt mais à la place, elle était partie vérifier que sa fille dormait bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago émergea de la salle de bain et grimpa dans le lit, aux côtés de sa femme. Il la tira vers lui, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui. Je suis content que père se soit bien tenu. » dit Drago.

« Autant que moi. J'étais si inquiète quant au service moldu. » admit Hermione. Elle avait été inquiète de la réaction de son beau-père qui avait dû passer du temps dans le monde moldu durant les dernières semaines.

« Je pense qu'il était trop mal à l'aise dans des vêtements moldus pour semer la pagaille. » gloussa Drago au souvenir de Lucius dans un costume moldu et les gémissements qui l'accompagnait.

« Il n'était pas emballé n'est-ce pas ? gloussa également Hermione.

« Non, j'attends de lui refaire cela encore une fois. » dit Drago. « En espérant plusieurs fois. »

« Combien ? » demanda Hermione. Quand ils avaient parlé de leur désir d'avoir plus d'enfants, ils n'avaient jamais parlé du nombre.

« Je ne suis pas certain, je n'ai pas encore décidé. » songea Drago. « Peut-être encore six ainsi nous en aurons assez pour faire une équipe de Quidditch. »

« Non. » cria presque Hermione. « Je ne veux pas avoir sept enfants. Je mets la barre à trois, peut-être quatre à la rigueur. »

« Je peux me fixer la dessus. » Drago fit un sourire en coin, en roulant et plaquant Hermoine sous lui. « Quand pourrons-nous commencer à nous entraîner pour le second ? »

« Pas ce soir. » sourit Hermione, en embrassant légèrement Drago. « Je suis trop fatiguée. »

Drago roula de nouveau sur le côté et tira Hermione dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple sombra dans le sommeil, leurs corps emmêlés au milieu du large lit.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est ici que se termine cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en la lisant. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé la traduire.  
**

**On m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de publier d'autres histoires. J'ai commencé à traduire deux autres histoires mais je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurai fini et donc, quand je publierai à nouveau... Concernant une possible histoire écrite par moi-même, je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire donc pour l'instant, je me contente de traduction...**

**J'avais d'ailleurs une question : quelqu'un saurait-il comment faire pour avoir un/une lecteur(-trice) qui pourrait relire les fics ?**

**Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos encouragements, cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir ce que pensent les gens :D MERCIIIIII BEAUCOUPPPPP**

**Et j'espère qu'on se reverra très vite**

**Bisousssss**

**Aurea-1227**


End file.
